


Superpuppy

by Sunflower_Nation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Including a DARK one, KaraMel, Sweet Karamel, acutally its not all fluff anymore, fluffy fluff fluff, oh so sweet, series of chapters which can be related or stand alone, snippets and moments, with a few multi-chapter plot arcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Nation/pseuds/Sunflower_Nation
Summary: A collection of short sweet Karamel fics which are a little fluffy. Pun intended.





	1. Puppy Dog Eyes.

She looked terrified. Shaking. Huddled in the corner trying to slink back into the concrete wall and hide. Mon-El sighed. 

“Are you sure about this Kara?” 

“Look at her! She needs me.”

Mon-El rolled his eyes but a small smirk played on his lips, knowing full well there was no way they were leaving the shelter without a little blue bundle tucked in Kara’s arms. He left her to dance her fingers playfully though the metal bars while he wandered back over to the reception desk.

A slightly older woman with dark hair in a plait down to her waist looked up from the phone thingy she was tapping on, eyeing Mon-El over the desk. His eyes flicked over to a distracted Kara and then back to her as he scratched his cheek, and she smiled knowingly, not needing to say a word as she slid two papers over the counter. She promptly returned to her attention to her phone ignoring Mon-El as he accidentally broke a pen and had to subtly reach for another.

He quickly filled out the forms and then coughed a little to signal the woman.

‘So um… is this all you need from us?.. er Tanya? ’He squinted at her name tag hoping that he pronounced It right. Mon-El pulled his plastic rectangle our of his back jeans pocket and slid it across with the completed forms, still marvelling how easy it was to pay for things. She scanned over the form quickly before sliding the magic plastic back.

“Oh, don’t worry about paying the fee.. er Mike. That mutt is not really suitable for most of the people who come through here… but your lady friend seems to be doing just fine already." She lifted a finger to point down the hall, and Mon-El wondered at the sight in front of him - Kara was kneeling on the concrete with her fingers being nibbled on and cooing soft delighted sounds. He wasn’t sure how someone made of steel could also be so incredibly gentle, and with a soft pure heart to match. He could just make out a pair of floppy blue-grey ears getting a wee scratch..“–So she’s already microchipped and ready to go. I’ll just be a minute.”Mon-El startled forgetting there was even a human and then room but smiled politely, rocking forward on the balls of his feet with his hands in his pockets.

The woman returned with a bright red lead, a photocopy of the forms, and a small packet of treats before leading Mon-El back down the hall to Kara and their newly adopted pup. The approaching footsteps startled the wee thing and it scattered back to its corner and tensed, quivering. Tanya fiddled with the key and stepped inside quietly to hook the red lead on the shaking bundle. She tried to tug her gently from the shelter kennel but she wouldn't budge. The whites of her eyes were showing with blatant fear before Kara stepped in. 

‘…May I?’

“Sure thing, she’s all yours.”

Kara crouched straight down to scoop up the puppy, tucking it into her chest and snuggling her crinkled face against smooth floppy ears. It was a kind of instant trust that Mon-El attributed to Kara probably having an aura comparable to the warmth of sunshine, glowing and gold and utterly pure. Her smile gleamed, and Mon-El couldn’t help but notice looking over Kara’s shoulder that the beautiful sweet pup had deep comet blue eyes - strikingly similar to Kara’s. She cradled their new family addition against her cheek, radiating some form of adoration only she was capable of.

“Hi darling! You are gonna be just fine. You’re coming home with us!”

Mon-El wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist, leading her out quietly as she remained completely transfixed on the soft little thing in her arms. Nuzzling her face in its grey-blue fur and possibly even squealing a tiny bit. He sighed, relaxing into his growing smile. He knew then that he was a total sucker.

Kara leaned up and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, with that gleaming sunshine smile and doing that thing where she bites her bottom lip while trying to contain such a huge grin. “Thank you, Mon-El”.

He kissed her forehead and returned the same adoring gaze that she burned holes in his heart with. He smirked. “If you find holes chewed in your shoes I have no sympathy….

– And she’s not sleeping in our bed!” He grinned, knowing there was not a rule he could set that would stop her from getting everything she wanted, with not only her own puppy dog eyes, but now another set to melt his heart.

Kara snuggled up close to tiny soft paws and whispered something, which of course he could make out most of it even if no one else could.

“….Ohhhh he doesn’t mean it sweetheart you are gonna have super puppy naps with me on my pillow, oh yes you are! ....smhhhss..lala...sweet girl...”

He tightened his grip around her side, and kissed her forehead again.

 

“...Alright my darlings. Lets go home.”

 

————

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Those of you that want a visual reference, the puppy in the story is a grey/blue Weimaraner. See my tumblr pic here...  
> http://sweet-karamel.tumblr.com/post/158016474233/visual-reference-for-karamel-fic-chapters-1-2.


	2. Shadowboxing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That totally married even tho we aren’t married banter. Sweet moments. And a puppy. Everything I need from my precious Karamel ;). (Also, there is a very particular gif written into this piece because its utterly fantastic. You’ll know it when you see it. I hope!)

“If you pull on my ponytail one more time Mon-El I SWEAR TO RAO –ohh. Hi sweet girl.” Kara’s flaming voice quickly melted into soft mutterings. She smoothed over delicate ears and tilted her head sideways making silly faces between pats.

It would have been quite the sight - if anyone could see into Kara’s loft. Supergirl stroking a puppy while leaning casually against the couch – which now SERIOUSLY needed replacing, what with being broken here, there, stuffing coming out the sides, and not one but TWO chewed pillows.

A pair of jeans with holes munched into one of the pant legs sat limp on the floor next to a destroyed tennis ball, but Kara seemed oblivious and just booped their puppy on the nose and giggled.

“KAAARRAA!!”

_What now?_

“LUNA CHEWED THROUGH MY SUPERHERO GLASSES!!”

Mon-El was fuming. Marching out of their bedroom with a distraught scowl on his face, and only half dressed, he held up the ruined pair of glasses. He didn’t even have a shirt on yet, and she knew they were going to be late to the DEO. Again. But she didn't even care – this was totally worth it. She couldn’t help but burst into a wholesome laugh, holding her ribs together and trying to talk between breaths.

“Oh.. thank… Rao.. bahahaHAAAA - I can’t… believe… Jon made you wear those… HIDEOUS things!!” She steadied herself on the side of the couch, still hiccuping breaths between laughs. “You look like a goon right out of _Spy Kids_.”

He put his hands on his hips.

“What’s spy kids?”

She just about choked on her own laughter, but shook her head at the thought. “Never mind.” Everyone kept forgetting there were so many references a new alien probably wouldn’t understand, but it was the perfect way to describe how utterly ridiculous he looked with those red glasses on. “Come on, before you find something else goofball to wear as your _superhero costume_. How is a pair of glasses a superhero outfit anyway?” She twirled in her supersuit for effect and put a hand on her hip, the other in the air in a dramatic pose. Gleaming. Looking preposterously delighted with herself. Mon-El was still feeling a little sour.

“Show off.”

“…Arrogant dude bro”

“Know-it-all !!” Mon-El grunted. Still displeased that she was finding such humour in his misfortune.

“Well I do know a lot… and therefore I don’t consider that to be an insult.” She tilted her shoulder and smiled playfully over it.

“Well. It is one. It is an insult.” Mon-El was terrible at comebacks. And she knew it.

“Pfff no its not. Dax….a…”

‘Oh HERE WE GO!”

She winked. “Just kidding. And thats not really.. OW!”

“LUNA!” She scolded, their newly adopted pup was pulling yet again on her ponytail. She was balancing herself on the arm of the couch, growing more bold and curious every day. Her wee paws teetered on the edge of the armrest while she was reaching up to tug on Kara’s long locks. This time it was Mon-El’s turn to laugh.

“Good girl Luna! You pull that golden Kryptonian hair!”

Kara had to gently untangle herself from the playful attack. Mussing her fingers though her knotted ponytail before plopping Luna on the floor again so she didn’t fall. She gave her another wee scratch just above the blue and red collar that was a little too big.

She eyed Mon-El suspiciously, continuing her gentle strokes "…. I have a feeling she learnt this kind of behaviour from you! What kind of mischief do you two get up to in the mornings while I’m out superheroing anyway?"

Mon-El thought to his morning routine on the days Kara was doing her city flyover, usually only a few times a week before returning with coffee for the both of them, but He didn’t dare admit that he had taken to sleeping in and having snuggles with little Luna, talking adoringly about Kara and how beautiful and strong she was, and all the little things he noticed her doing when she wasn’t looking, and how his heart ached for her when she wasn’t right there with him, and how…

“We shadowbox. And do press ups. Don’t we Lulu…” He made his stance, fiercely boxing an imaginary opponent for a few moments. He puffed his chest out to imply the masculinity of his morning routine. “I mean, just look at all this…” he made a gesture at his muscular physique. “Gotta keep up with both my badarse girls somehow.”

Kara held his gaze not allowing herself the luxury of actually admiring his shirtless form and instead rolled her eyes. “Speaking of which – can you hurry up and get dressed? As much as _I_ would like the view, I have a feeling the rest of the DEO would not exactly feel the same. And we are meant to be there in like.."

Suddenly in a blink Mon-El was right there with her in his arms, their solid form snaked around her waist, his bare chest irradiating heat towards her neck and lips mere inches from her own.

“20 minutes.” he breathed, finishing the sentence for her, the feeling of her caramel waves brushing against his collar enticing him a little too much. "I know, I’ll be quick".

Kara gave him a small peck but not enough to satisfy either of them. Lest they be more late than they already were. “What did we say about using superpowers outside of superheroing?” prodding Mon-El firmly in the chest with a pointed finger was just enough to make him scowl. But instead of complaining, his eyes glinted a little.

“You don’t seem to mind us using our super powers when we are having–"

Two fingers immediately pressed firmly against Mon-El’s lips, shushing him before he could finish his inappropriate but completely fair counter argument. She tried her best to reprimand him with a piercing look, but her heart skipping a few beats and tingles down her spine probably gave her away. He popped one eyebrow up, that annoyingly playful gleam in his eye which Kara somehow found both infuriating and irresistible at the same time.

He captured her lips for a small moment, and then to reiterate his point got dressed with superspeed, pulling his boots on next to the door and waving her keys at her. Could she really complain? They might even be on time thanks to a little rule-breaking.

“Come on then _Supergirl_. Time to keep the world spinning.”

He looked up realising the display of chewed madness that lay strewn throughout the room with a smiling superhero in the middle. It was slightly hilarious. He couldn’t believe he had somehow missed the white tuffs of furniture stuffing dotted around the floor. Pinching the bridge of his nose he exhaled. And then pulled a treat out of his pocket.

“Luna, heel!” Mon-El clipped on her red lead and looped it round his wrist, muttering something about ‘so darn cute’and ’why did you have to take after the rebellious one out of us two…’

“Maybe you should fly ahead just so you are on time to the briefing? We will meet you there. ...And we’ve really gotta do something about that couch!”

 

————

 

“Yo! Pop it my Man!” Kara was confused at Winn’s greeting, watching Mon-El arrive and bro bond with him over a handshake and exchanging a few winks and whispers which she could only guess had to do with Lyra. Monitors blinked and Winn dashed into his chair, sliding a little too far away from his desk with his enthusiasm. He was such an adorable dork sometimes.

Winn scooted back to his citywide monitoring screens and tried to pretend he wasn’t a goofball who looked like he had been struck by a love-ray.

“Hate to give you two such a boring start to the day, but it’s just another robbery – small privately owned Fine Art Museum. Alarms went off about a minute ago.

“We on it.”

“ …And Winn? – You’re on puppy duty again.”

“Seriously? I’m a world class hacker and the best tech agent in National City and you have me on puppy sittin–"

Luna chewed on Winn’s shoe, and he melted into a pool of marshmallowlike feelings. “Awwwww you are an absolute cutie shmapootie, look at those floppy little… OW… hey none of that… oh you are adorable aren’t you,wait till you meet Lyra, she’s a badass…"

“Winn?”

“Oh right. Corner of 4th and Stellar Ave, should’t take you long. Regular humans, regular guns. These idiots will be in cuffs before you can say babaganoosh”

“What’s…” Finger. Lips. Mon-El silenced. Good.

She boosted up to the terrace, and Kara’s voice echoed down from the sky-pad as she called out one last thing before taking off out the window.

“Don’t let her run off with Alex’s gun this time alright? We are all lucky Alex did _not_ see that because we’d all be getting our arses kicked right now…”

“…Yeahhhh just go get the bad gu–”

And they’re gone. Just us then little Lu.

 

 

————

 

It was a lonnnnng day. Mon-El found someone to cover his evening shift at the bar so he could crash out at home, kicking his boots off at the door and sighing at the sight of that. darn. couch.

It would have to wait for tomorrow. His shoulder blade hurt from the Mallite attack, which happened after the car chase, which happened after the overturned yacht, which happened after an office fire, which happened after the terribly lame attempt at an art heist. Even Luna was tired. The DEO was now puppy proofed at Kara’s request (being Supergirl apparently had lot of sway with making, ahem, ‘requests’). But no doubt Winn had spoiled her and let her chew anything and everything within reach that wasn’t directly related to a power-core or Alex’s firearms. He poured himself a club soda from the fridge and chucked some dog biscuits at her food bowl, dragging his feet the rest of the way to what was calling him. Sleep. It was only 6pm but he was entirely ready for a nap.

Which turned into him sleeping all the way through the night till morning.

 

————

 

She placed a pair of hot coffees quietly down on the counter, having completed her morning flyover without so much as a peep from Mon-El, who had completely conked out after yesterdays manic day out in the field. To be fair, he didn’t quite have the same strength and stamina as she did, purely due to her Kryptonian blood. He was probably still asleep, which would allow her to sneak in and let him wake up with her at his side.

She peaked through the crack in their bedroom door. He was lying on his back with Luna laying on his chest, stroking her ears while talking to her quietly. “…And she lost everyone. Her whole world. But she still has room in her heart for even complete strangers. And people that don’t deserve it and putting everybody before herself. She puts her life on the line every day because she see good in others and has the most pure heart I’ve ever seen. Yesterday she fought a big scary Mullite alien with these weird fang things - you wouldn’t have liked him - and then she STILL had time to help a lost kid in the park find their mom. I wasn’t even there by that point because the fire and this other stuff, and these idiots with guns…and she let us come home and rest while she kept on going. She’s just got the biggest, kindest, most selfless heart. For everyone. Even a selfish dude-bro like me. She’s just… just so beautiful you know? Gods she is beautiful. There isn't even a word in any of our languages that could describe her properly. All I know is... is that... I love her. Every little infuriating and beautiful thing. I don’t think there is anyone quite like our Kara. How lucky are we right?”

Kara felt her heart swell with emotion hearing Mon-El telling stories and being so vulnerable and open when he thought no one was looking. It was so sweet.

“…I mean, we are both pretty lucky to have her. But me especially, because just the other night, oh boy, the other night was fire I’m telling you. Every little thing she does is magic. Like, every thing she does just turns me on, I swear to the gods I couldn’t be more blessed that when she does this thing with her…”

“Ahem.” She cleared her that just loud enough so he would notice her presence. Kara swung the door open gently on its hinges. Still in her supersuit. Her eyes slightly wet from hearing such adoration spoken about her with the sincerity that came from thinking no one was listening.

Her words caught thickly in her throat before she managed a bright smile.

 

“…So. Shadowboxing huh?”

 

 

________

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just didn’t have it in me to get this one as polished as Ch.1 because its long and multi-scene and I’m new to writing and its HARD GUYS. SO MIUCH MORE APPRECIATION FOR MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS. Thanks for all the great feedback both here and on my tumblr. You guys rock! I don’t feel like this is as good as 1. but I wanted to get it up before Mondays episode and before my atrocious work week. Cs I won’t have any time to update, ugh. Again - no Betas so probs lots of mistakes and things, soz. xo Stay sweet my Karamels.


	3. Sonic Bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn makes Luna a special super-collar. Suitable for a super-pup.

 

"LUNA COME HERE!!"

Mon-El was starting to regret skipping his morning run with Luna, sleeping in with Kara instead, since for once they’d been given the morning off. Okay, so he wasn’t quite regretting it, pulling a snoozing Kara across to his side of the mattress to bury his face in her neck and just breathe in her vanilla velvet scent was something he could never regret. But seeing Luna take off like a wild bunny rabbit dodging DEO agents and knocking over a chair as she bolted around the room was not a particularly good look.

“LUNA. GET YOUR FLOPPY EARS BACK HERE, NOW!”

She skidded to a halt at Mon-El’s feet, tail wagging and a cord from the back of Winn’s computer dangling from her jaws. Luna offered it up to the Daxamite for a little tug of war game, bowing and shifting on her forelegs trying to entice a little game.

“Here, gimme that!” Mon-El snatched it back and tucked it behind his back in a fist so she couldn’t see it. “Sit.”

“You know, I’m not sure I should be giving such a powerful weaponised collar to such a bad listener.” Winn had crossed his arms, noting that his screen had lost power thanks to one rather over-energetic pup. 

Kara piped up then, having just breezed in. “Well you gave Mon-El his supersuit, and we all know how good at listening he is so…” She elbowed him in the ribs with a smirk. And just winked when he grunted his displeasure at the sudden pain in his side. Kara floated over to Winn, her red boots clicking on the concrete floor.

“So how does it work?”

“Well, I kinda modified it a little from some tips I got from Cisco - thanks for the inter dimensional email by the way - very helpful. He made this awesome sonic screech for Black Canary which basically just emits a pulse at super high amplitude. Anyway, this little thing has a few different settings… so it can be used for Psionic Equilibrium Distortion or Counter Vibration. Also just to incapacitate with sonic waves."

Mon-El put his hands up in the air with a guffawed look like Winn was the biggest nerd on the planet.

“Oh right. English. So. It can disrupt a persons balance, hearing, or destroy stuff by countering an objects frequency. Pretty cool.”

“Heck yeah thats cool!” The Daxamite was excited to be able to take Lu on a few of their more laid back missions about the streets, having bonded rather strongly with the Weimaraner. It was more just so she wasn’t defenceless, although having a side-kick that could destroy stuff might be kinda handy.

Kara swooped in and picked up Luna, who was trying to lick her face as she put her on the metallic table next to Winn. She smoothed along her back waiting for Winn to fit the thin supersonic collar next to her normal one.

“Rao help us. As if we didn’t have enough destruction in the wake of this adorable little monster!”

Mon-El was just plain excitable. “You are telling me that Luna is going to be able to crumble objects with her bark?”

“Yup! So you know, you might want to work on that whole training thing. I haven’t worked out the kinks yet so you still have little bit of time, but if we do a test in the training room I should be able to get some readings of the average decibels of each bark, and her pitch of different responses to your instructions."

“AWE-AND-SOME. My little sweetheart is such a badarse!“

Kara narrowed her eyes at Mon-El.  “…Just like my other sweetheart is!” he winked and wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist, a gloriously happy grin adorning his sly features. She knew he was about to try lean in for a kiss, so raised her eyebrow at him as a warning.

_Not at work. You know that._

“All done. It's got a safety on it so you can switch it off when you are just around home or whatever, and there’s a back up here incase you really get stuck. Like, she could destroy building walls with this thing if she wanted to so just contact me to shut it down remotely if things ever get out of hand.”

He was directing his comment at Mon-El, but upon seeing his wicked gleam spun to Kara instead.

“Well Supergirl can contact me if things go awry then. Since it looks like this duo like to have a bit too much fun.”

Kara rolled her eyes at that, pulling Lu in for a kiss on her soft ears before returning her to ground level. Her phone buzzed.

“Sorry guys its Alex, let me know how it goes?” She speedily plopped a kiss on Mon-Els cheek and swooped out before he could even register what had happened, as it was too fast for anyone to see. She left them too it, bouncing down the hallway as she answered her phone.

“So shall we take it for a test drive Luna? TO THE training room!”

Winn gathered up a few test devices. “You brought treats right?” 

“Ofcourse!” He pulled out some red twisted liquorice knawing on one between his teeth and offering one to Winn.

“No. I meant… for the dog.”

“Oh right. Yeah I’ve got those too.” He tapped his pocket and Luna jumped up at it, scrambling at his side knowing they were just out of reach.

“Hah! Well, if you are a good girl and we get the hang of this sonic bark thing then you might get a treat, okay?” He scratched her muzzle sweetly and sauntered off for the training room, a bouncy Luna trotting off behind him.

Winn sighed.

"God I’m going to regret this.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me ages to update but im so SO snowed in with work, I'm gonna have to have a wee break from writing because I've got mega deadlines. Just for a few weeks! Another short and sweet chapter to add to this collection. Since this version of Mon-El doesn't have his heat vision, I thought it would be kinda cool to have Luna be able to destroy stuff so that they can do little mini team ups on their smaller missions. Heh. Cute. Anyway, until next time. Stay sweet my Karamels.


	4. Silver Kryptonite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna pinches something she’s not suppose to from the DEO and has been using it as a toy. To be fair, it just looks like a rock and no one even knows that it isn’t one until Kara and Mon-El are tossing it between them at home as a game with Luna. Although it is unidentified by the DEO, turns out it is Silver Kryptonite. “For Kryptonians, exposure to Silver Kryptonite yields effects similar to that of Cannabis on a human being. Those affected by it experience a loss of inhibition, altered perceptions, extreme hunger cravings, and some psychotropic hallucinations. i.e That time Kara and Mon-El got high.
> 
> [I might add to this later as well because it would be kinda fun to do a few different scenarios haha]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAPPY I KNOW. But I haven’t watched 2x16 yet and I fear that if I don’t post this happy giddy stupid foolish chapter before I watch then I’ll probably loose my nerve. Might as well post something delightfully cheese before my shipper heart is on the floor with angst yeah…? The episode is downloading right now. and... dear Rao. Just help me. Help. Me. hahaha.

She was giggling, and time was passing kinda funny? She didn’t even know anymore as she tossed the weirdly shaped rock back to Mon-El in the kitchen from her position on the couch, watching Luna scurry after it only to be met with a Daxamite catching it inches from her muzzle and hiding it in his hands.

 

“Why did you let her bring a rock home from your run? Like.. so random. Of all the things.”

“Well. It's the only toy she hasn’t destroyed yet. I mean, everything else just gets chewed into oblivion so… a rock it is.”

She giggled, suddenly getting a serious case of the munchies.

“DONUTS. WE NEED DONUTS.” She rose to the middle of the floor, and started swaying to music only she could hear.

_…donuts, donuts, sprinkles, lala donuts…._ her arms left her sides and started twisting in the air. Swaying and pivoting, like wind and water about the room. It was strangely graceful, slow, and she felt… free.

Mon-El choked on the water he had just poured himself.

“Babe what are you DOING?!”

“Hmmm?” She hummed, and sang a line of a love song, her voice honey sweet. 

Gods she loved donuts. Maybe even more than Mon-El in that moment. She needed junk food. Seriously. 

Mon-El was puzzled, and starting to feel the way he did after his first shot of Alien liquor. But like. Sure he could go for some food. Heck yes on donuts. He picked up Kara's phone off the bench and tried to look up if it was possible to get a box of sweet noms delivered. The screen wasn’t cooperating with his eyes for some reason, but he managed, and requested 3 whole boxes of assorted treats to appear at their doorstep whenever possible.

Kara twirled, and then landed in a heap on the couch staring at the ceiling. Smiling.

“Come here.” She commanded, her thoughts all over the place and not really stringing together properly. She felt… floaty.

Luna scrambled up on to her lap. And she thought she had meant for Mon-El to come to her, but maybe she meant Lu? She couldn’t remember. Something about… DONUTS.

Mon-El was sure she had meant for him to join her on the couch, but smirked that Luna had taken the opportunity to steal Kara from him. He couldn’t at all blame the pup for adoring her affections. He walked over to Kara and kissed her sweetly before joining her and Lu on the couch to relax. He was feeling so chill. And his muscles sighed just as he did, leaning against a chewed pillow rather comfortably. He decided to flick through a playlist, finding something called The XX and letting its low silken melodies sweep him away.

“You know you are the most gorgeous person on Earth, right?" He commented boldly, tucking his chin in his hand. He stared at her a long while, reaching out to steal a pat or two of the pup between them. A long string of saying who-knows-what and letting loveable notions pour out of his mouth continued for a bit because he just couldn’t help himself, and for some reason didn’t feel any need to hold back today. 

She was splayed out like a starfish then, just staring at the sky through the ceiling, watching clouds go past.

‘Its so beautiful” she breathed. But when Mon-El looked up all he could see was white paint and a lightbulb that needed changing.

“Sure Kara, whatever you say honey.”

She sat in silence and continued to stroke the pup on her lap while deep in thought, clearly contemplating something of deep significance. He was inclined to let her, but pulled her feet up onto his lap first so he could feel closer to her.

__

 

*Knock Knock*

WOHOOOO!! DONUTS! She leapt up from the couch, dancing her way to the door with some boogie moves Mon-El had never seen in his LIFE, and she even gave the delivery man a quick kiss on the cheek! Apparently for being ‘the best donut deliverer ever’. She started walking backwards, rolling her shoulders back as she swayed and danced while facing the door (and a confused AF male individual) until he shut it kindly to leave whatever the hell was going on in Kara's loft in peace. She shrugged, stopping her dance moves.

“His loss..” 

They both munched away and even tossed Luna a little bit of cinnamon goodness, as they chatted about anything and everything and just let the haze just wash over both of them.

"Can you hand me those?" Kara flicked her fingers to the bunch of flowers sticking out the lamp, and Mon-El puzzledly reached for them and then swung around, looking cheeky and pleased as always. He held them tightly in both hands before looking deep into her eyes in a completely serious yet non serious way...

“Kara Zor-El, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Paha, we are already together you space cadet, hand me those!”

A few petals fell into their laps and she started taking stems out one by one, wrapping them together with a kind of concentration that made her forehead crinkle in an adorable way, weaving and knotting some of the flowers together into a pretty crown. 

She grinned, clearly pleased with her handy work.

“Tada! A crown… fit for a prince!” She snuck in a light giggle, holding it out for Mon-El. 

“I’m not a prince anymore, you know that Kara. I was stripped of my title and heritage when my family disowned me remember?" (His choice by the way, to be with the woman he loves...)

She feigned hurt that he wouldn’t accept her gift, but it was pretend and playful and sweet. Thinking back to last year when she was anything but filled with rage, hurt, and betrayl at his dishonesty still brought a slight pang to her chest, but it quickly subsided when she remembered that they had fought with each other, and then for each other, and that forgiveness had allowed her heart to grow even more compassionate and complete and full of utmost love for the Daxamite in front of her. The same one rolling his eyes at the slightly dazed and giddy girl in front of him. 

"Pink will suit you! Come on... Please…?"  She stuck her lip out, a pout that melted all of his resolve and he gave in to his sweet cupcake.

He put it on, and gave a gleaming egotistical smile. “How do I look?”

"Amazing. Show stopping. Brilliant!!" She could feel small glitter sparkles falling through her insides, and couldn’t help herself but laugh a little and then put her fierce grip on the sides of Mon-Els jacket. Pulling him close to wrap her lips around his, Kara let herself fall into a sweet and giddy kiss. 

Pulling back just a millimetre, she didn’t know why she felt so lightheaded and strange, but she knew the man in front of her grounded her and made her feel safe and entirely whole. Kara could spend forever locked in a gaze with her handsome partner in crime. He looked super cute in a flower crown too.

“…Need you” she whispered into his neck, and tugged him to join her for some more lounging on the couch, sitting in his lap and leaning back into his chest, resting. Mon-El pulled her hair away from the back of her neck and draped it over her shoulder, so she could fully lean back against him without giving him a mouthful of golden tresses, and then secured his arms around her middle. 

“Like this?” 

“Mmhhhmm.” He felt her nod, and they drifted in and out for a while. 

Neither knew how long they stayed there, just cuddled up on the couch breathing one another in, letting calm breathing fill the silence. But eventually the long shadows and golden light coming through window signalled that the sun was setting. Even Luna decided on a nap, curling up in a ball on the carpet nearby.

__

  

After the sun went down, still full of calm yet hazy feelings, they made love, and it was gentle and slow and sweet. Her skin felt soft and peaceful under Mon-Els touch, like she was floating in a crystal clear lake with the sun kissing her cool frame. It was different to her usual feelings of enticed burning and heat, instead it was tranquil and flowing. Time passed differently, like she was entirely in the present moment, heightened senses, and yet a feeling of absolute freedom and infinity. It was wonderful. They were wind and water. And they flowed and danced as one.

She lowered herself to him, sunlight smile and her azure eyes, breathing a bare whisper.

‘…love you.’

...

‘…I love you too Kara.’


	5. Silver Kryptonite II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El has a higher tolerance to the effects of Silver Kryptonite due to his Daxamite physiology, as well as the partying ways of his past. Other than slightly more feelings of inhibition and relaxation effects, Mon-El can handle his Silver K rather well. Kara on the other hand… well…

 

"….duck….duck….duck…GOOSE!!”

 Kara plonked her hand on J’onnz head and then ran in a circle around the ring of DEO agents trying to have a serious briefing about some object that had been stolen from the DEO. She wasn’t really taking in what anyone was saying, flitting past in her supersuit and slowing down a little so that J’onn might actually have a chance to catch her. 

 “Supergirl, what do you think you are doing?!” J’onn had his stern Hank Henshaw voice on, clearly frustrated that on of his main agents was _not only_ not paying attention, but was also being a distraction to the rest of the team. 

 “Come on guys, I’m just trying to have a bit of fun. Why so ssserriiiious??! HMmmmM??!” 

 "Look, if you aren’t going to take this seriously I think you can take the rest of the day off.”

 Alex grabbed Kara's arm and spewed out a harsh whisper at her delirious sister. “What are you DOING Kara!” 

 “Sorry! Sorry. I didn’t realise we had to be in _doomsday_ mode all of the time.”

 “..What's gotten INTO YOU Kara?” Alex was gripping hard, trying to get through to Supergirl’s hazy brain. “Have you been… you know… at the bar with Mon-El again or something?"

 “HEY!” Mon-El was slightly offended, although he saw why he would be the first to come to mind at anything resembling the effects of alcohol. He did work there… and occasionally.. well.. he did know how to have a good time. “Its only 11am. Any apparently on Earth that's not an appropriate time for alcoholic beverages. We haven’t been drinking, Alex.” Their planet and their social customs were kinda weird. But he understood now that ‘night life’ was a thing, and 'working day' was another. 

 “Well, the last time she was like… like… THIS...” Alex muttered, waving her hand around at Kara's giddy frame and unconcerned smiles “...was when she had been drinking something that wasn’t club soda. With you.”

 “I swear on my life Alex. No alcohol.” Mon-El was polite, yet firm. And Alex was satisfied with his answer. He was trying to put the pieces together of when Kara started acting a little more... uninhibited than usual. But couldn’t put his finger on anything. Come to think of it, they had both been spending a lot of time laying around over the weekend, missing a training session they were suppose to have. And she had taken a liking to sending him out on Noodle bar runs to bring her back rather large amounts of food. But that wasn’t even strange for Kara. Was it? He had caught her twirling in the living room a few times. Sometimes to music, sometimes without. But he thought perhaps it was just an expression of her cheesy sweet dopey-grin happiness. 

 Kara was feeling super affectionate right now. It was just a thing that she couldn’t help. Her insides felt so free and like her heart would burst if she didn’t release some of the light and love overflowing from her core that was keeping her dazed and feeling absolutely wonderful. 

 “You’re sooooo beautiful Alex. Like, seriously so pretty! And strong! And I’m so proud of you! And Maggie! And its just so NICE that you have her, that you have each other, isn’t it WONDERFUL?!… And when you told me about the first...’ 

 Her sister's eyes went wide, slapping her palm immediately over Kara’s mouth. She felt her sister's idiotic mouth moving for a few seconds against her hand before becoming still. She looked a J’onn, fierce and questioning, but he just shrugged as if to say ‘Psychic powers don’t tell me stuff like this’.

 Alex had had enough. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, BRIEFING IS OVER! GET BACK TO WORK GOING THROUGH ANY SECURITY FEEDS, POTENTIAL BREAK INS, AND CHECK OUT COURIERS FOR MISTAKES. GOT IT? GOOD. GO!”

 Kara started to drift away to leave with everyone else, but her sister's grip held on tightly. “Not you, Kara. We need to get you checked out.”

 “Oh okay!” She smiled, letting her favourite DEO agent drag her swiftly in the direction of the med bay. She floated along pleasantly and gave everyone they passed big bright smiles, hoping that she could spread some love and cheeriness about the Agency. 

 Winn rushed into the hallway, catching them half-way. Late. And. He had missed a button on his shirt. Alex rolled her eyes. 

 “…Sorry Alex I’ve been..”

 “BUSY, yes I’m _sure_. That much is clear." She prodded the gap in his shirt where his button was suppose to be and saluted him sarcastically, strolling straight past and dragging a smiley and whimsical Supergirl along with her. 

 “HI WINN!” She beamed, bumping into him in passing as she let herself be dragged down the hall. Her eyes were utterly sparkling with delight, and she lifted her free hand to dance her fingers in a merry little wave. 

 Mon-El wasn’t far behind, walking a little slower with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

 “Hey Mon-El! …What's uhhh.. what’s with Kara? She seems a little loopy.”

 “That's what we are going to find out I guess." He shrugged, passing Winn. “Nice work by the way!” He called over his shoulder. "Floral and citrus is a good scent on you! Not to mention the lipstick stains…” 

 Winn’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as his hands scrambled to his face wiping his chin and cheek and neck and anywhere Lyra could have left evidence of their rendezvous. Shoot! Had he really got Lyra’s lipstick on him, and in full view of everyone else?! 

 Mon-El grinned to himself as he continued to follow Alex, a smirk and a chuckle on his lips. There was no lipstick. Hah. Winn…

 ___

  

After multiple tests and putting up with jokes, plenty of compliments, and the word 'WONDERFUL' coming out of Kara's mouth far too many times, she sat on the medbay cot, swinging her feet about. Still merry as ever. They had looked at most of her physiology, so decided to do a brain scan.

 "You have elevated levels of seritonine and dopamine, which technically I could attribute to you two love birds being all disgustingly head over heels for one another... But. That’s weird… your neurotransmitters are performing at a much slower rate than usual, especially in your neocortex. Yet. Your hypothalamus is showing an increase in activity? I thought you were suppose to be invincible to everything Kara? How is your body showing symptoms and scans like this??"

 Alex continued to ponder.

 "Have you been eating more than usual? I mean, yes, i know you eat more than usual, but like, have you had an increase of appetite lately? In urhm… both senses of the word. She eyed Mon-El as well, gauging his response. 

 He looked down at his feet quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets. They _had_ spent most of the weekend in each others arms. But so what? It was young love! But. Shoot. Now he thought about the weekend, and his own... ahem... appetite, there was a large possibility that they had both been effected by. Something...

 “Hmmmm?!” Kara was not really responsive to big words like hypothalawhatever and neo-something-somthing. So just shrugged.

 Alex was puzzled. Wondering why Kara would suddenly have different brain chemistry than usual, because there was no way her upstanding citizen of a sister would ever take drugs willingly, recreational or otherwise. And she hasn’t heard of any missions going askew in the last week or so. 

 The usually well put together DEO agent lifted her hand to her brow, screwing her eyes shut and smoothing her temples in circles as she tried to process what the heck was happening here. 

 “… She um. She has had an increase of appetite. Over the weekend. We um, we both have.” Mon-El was a little scared of Alex, but thought he would try help out by answering the questions. 

 “And she’s been… super happy. like. Euphoric happy, am I right?”

 “Well, she is usually extremely happy. Especially on the weekends when we are together–“

 “Mon-El!”

 “Right. Uhm. Yeah. She’s been super happy.”

 Alex sighed. 

 “Kara. Are you HIGH?!"

____ 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little side-story keeps getting longer hah, sorry. I find I can only write in short snippets at a time so heres a wee update. Ill have some more Silver K coming your way soon. And more Luna. Sorry that she missed out on this chapter ;). Peace! xx


	6. Silver Kryptonite III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets Luna.

"I don’t know what you expect me to FIND Alex? And you are okay with just snooping around Kara’s place?" Maggie tossed a lacy red bra from its place on the floor next to the couch into Alex’s face to make her point. “Or should I say Kara and her boy toys place.”

“Ugh Maggie! GROSS!”

 “What. I had brothers.”

“Just. Help me find something that looks like it could be drugs, or a spiked drink, or a secret stash of.. i dunno, SOMETHING. We only have 30 minutes while Mon-El is popping out to run an errand.” She sighed. "Trust me, if you saw Kara, seriously, you would know straight away why I am doing this. It's like she’s been secretly smoking pot or something! Ugh.”

“You have a problem with a little pot smoking Danvers?”

“Uhhh, you don't?” 

Maggie cocked her head to the side, a small grin forming. "Well…”

"Omgod. You smoked pot. You were totally one of those kids that spent their lunchtimes on the far side of the school weren’t you. And skipped last period to sneak over to the corner store? For those big chocolate chunk cookies that the stoners were always so crazy about?" 

Maggie smirked, as if thinking back to some fond memory. She shrugged playfully. “A little blaze now and then never hurt anyone.”

Alex should have known. As someone who kept her grades high and her head buried in books, she never cared for the more… questionable activities which some teenagers got up to. “Yeah. But its… illegal?”

"Don’t you worry your pretty little head Danvers, I’m a law abiding, and law _enforcing_ citizen now.” She put both hands on her hips. She just smiled her proud confident smile. 

“I mean, apart from breaking and entering at your beautiful girlfriends request” Alex mirrored her girlfriend, and put her hands on _her_ hips, smirking. 

Maggie’s arms immediately fell to her sides.  “Shut up Danvers, do you want my help or not?”

Luna had woken from her slumber on Mon-El's side of the bed, thinking the Daxamite must have already come home from his little trip to the store. It wasn’t often she was left unattended, since she had a habit of chewing things, but it wasn’t suppose to be long. She stretched out, and shimmied her tail a little to get her muscles all ready for play time. She bounced off the comforter and trotted into the living room, only to be met with Alex and a fierce looking stranger. Not who she was expecting. 

Grrrrraaarrrph!! GRRRRRRrrrrrrr. Graaarrph!! Luna's heckles pulled up, the blue-grey coat sticking up slightly at her shoulders and she lowered her head, baring her teeth at the invader in her parents home.

Alex quickly glided between Lu and Maggie, putting her hand up and calming the dog.

“WOOAAAH! Sweetheart, its me! You’re alright. Sorry to give you a fright girl.”

Luna relaxed, and stopped her barking but was still eyeing up Maggie for size. She gave another little warning growl. Just a tiny one though, barely audible, and it was almost like she had learned just how to have the last word. (Oh my god, she really _was_ Mon-El and Kara’s dog.)

“Grph.”

Alex turned up the sweetness in her voice, calm and loving. “Luna, relax. This is Maggie, my girlfriend, and we are just here to snoop around a little bit and find out why our Kara is acting like a nutcase. Okay?”

Luna sat. Wagging her tail a little and just observing from her place at the edge of the room. (She was going to keep watch, and she was sure her favourite Daxamite would approve.)

Alex turned around to Maggie, who was still a little stunned. “Maggie.”

“Oh. What? Yeah. So. Drugs. Or whatever.”

Was she… flustered?

“Maggie.”

“And then we can get out of here. Awesome.”

“Oh. I see. Wow. Just. Wow… YOU'RE AFRAID OF DOGS!!”

“What! No I’m not! That is preposterous, I carry a glock and take down bad guys for a living why would I be afraid of a… thing… like that” She shoved her hand in the general direction of the now passive dog/puppy/thing that was sitting there watching them.

“Hahaha, oh my…. today really has been a day of discoveries! What else don’t I know about you yet Mags?” Alex was grinning then, crossing her arms over her chest with a confident smirk that spoke of taking mental notes for bar banter and smack talk. She was totally going to save this one up. 

“Im not. I just. Whatever. I’m just not really an animal person, okay?” She huffed. "…What about this?” Maggie had uncorked a wine bottle that she’d taken off the top shelf sniffing it but finding it seemed to only resemble Moscato or Rosé. Alex dually noted the quick change in subject. 

Maggie inspected the bottle. “Well, this has barely any alcohol content let alone seem to be spiked.” She took a swig for fun and to taste it out. It was horribly sweet. “You’re sis isn’t much of a drinker is she. This stuff is…”

“If you say weak, need I remind you that she is not human and would kick both our arses at any drinking game ever.”

“Right. Well. With that being said… I really dunno what we are suppose to find. Kara being high?! I can’t imagine it. I would PAY to see that.” Maggie honestly couldn't believe that someone like Kara could ever be on drugs. But it would be a treat to watch.

“Well be my guest. I mean, if she hasn’t driven the DEO medical staff so mad from the endless enthusiastic merriment pouring out of her mouth by now that they’ve just moved her to a holding cell. Its like babysitting a–"

She was going to say puppy. But remembered Maggie wasn’t really a dog person.  And they were interrupted anyway with another impatient puppy wanting to play.

Luna dropped a silver rock with a few teeth marks and a wee bit of slobber at Alex’s feet. Shuffling backwards and swaying playfully, wanting Aunty Alex to throw it for her.

“You have GOT to be kidding me.”

“Everything alright Alex?” Mags quickly put the last of the drinks back in their places on the shelf. Including a rather extravagant looking bottle which she knew to house Mon-El’s favourite drink… well 2nd Favourite, since he seemed to just order Club Sodas for him and Kara these days. Maybe it was for a special occasion.

“Well for starters. THIS!” Alex held up the silver rock in her hand shaking it from side to side. “...went missing from the DEO on Friday. J’onn even made Dana work an extra shift to try track it down. All weekend we’ve been worried we had a breach. But Nooo."

Luna started barking when auntie Alex wasn’t quick enough to throw her new toy for her. Bouncing on her front legs and insisting on a game. 

Maggie immediately put the pieces together. “DEO stuff huh? So I’m guessing its not just a rock.”

“We actually… we don’t even know what it is. We’ve been a snowed under with things to do lately at work. Haven’t really had the time to study it throughly enough.”

“But its Alien. If its at the DEO its Alien. And. Kara is an Alien. One who has been acting strange since.. when you say?” Maggie gave her classic _mmhhm. thats right_  look, raising her eyebrow a little at Alex.

“…. and this is why I date a detective.” Alex leaned in for a quick kiss, enjoying a little moment that was soon interrupted when Maggie jumped a little at Luna’s louder even more demanding bark this time.  Alex turned to face the insistent pup at her feet.

“Lu. I love you and all, but this thing is not a toy, and if you steal from the DEO again one more time (she had lost one of her favourite black boots to the darned pup) I won’t let you come visit anymore. Kapeesh? And that means no more being spoiled by uncle Winn. Behave. Please.” 

She left Maggie's side to give the growing pup a quick pat on top of the head, and then spun around on her heel heading for the door, grabbing her girlfriends arm on the way.  “Alright lets get the hell out of here.” 

The two snuck out, closing the door and then walking hand in hand down the back stairs, jumping the last few steps into the alleyway behind the building. They strode arm and arm for a few metres, smiling at their fun little break in.

Eventually, Alex gave in to the inevitable. “I gotta get this back to the DEO. But thanks for the help. You’re the best Mags.” 

“Ofcourse I am Danvers.”

Alex plopped another peck to Maggie's lips before trotting off in the direction of a sly side street she had parked on. She called over her shoulder as she floated off. 

“See you tonight! Its Pizza night!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still having fun with these short snippet scenes. I dunno if pot is illegal where you are from but it is here, so it also is in my story haha. Still. A little blaze every now and then never hurt anyone right... ;) I wrote this in a flash because i felt like it. So its not refined or edited. Sorry about that. Peace.


	7. Silver Kryptonite IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Danvers sisters moment to bring an end to the Silver Kryptonite shenanigans. xx

“Just let me OUT of here. Im FINE!”

Kara banged on the glass a little bit harder than intended. She was agitated. Which wasn’t like her. But she wasn’t happy about being detained. She was BORED.

“Sorry Supergirl, I have orders. I’ll take it up with Henshaw and see what he says.”

“Are you serious right now? I’m _Supergirl_. Are you even allowed to keep me in here? You said there was puppies! You tricked me!”

“Well, I’m sorry, but we were told you weren’t being yourself. And to be honest, I’m with Henshaw on this one. If the pink cupcakes with I LOVE YOU in red icing written all over them turning up to a _secret government facility_ wasn’t enough, I think the love hearts confetti you managed to sprinkle all over the floor of the DEO was probably the last straw…"

Dana smirked. Was she on drugs? Gods this was hilarious. She hoped someone had taken pictures to remember this moment - Supergirl was never going to live it down. The agent turned to leave at the same moment Alex stalked on in, proudly wearing her signature ‘I’ve just solved this case’ smile.

“ALEX! Thank Rao! Can you let me out of here?! Apparently I’m not fit for duty or something silly like that. I don’t see how expressing my love and appreciation for everyone here is quite worthy of being put in a powers proof cell.”

“Kara, where did you get this?” Alex completely ignored her sisters comment in favour of swinging a silver and grey flecked rock in front of the glass.

“Hey! Luna’s rock! Where did you get that?”

Alex conveniently skipped over the bit about how exactly she got her hands on said offending object, deflecting with more interrogating skills.

“Do you even know what this is? This is an unidentified alien element Kara, the one that went missing from the DEO.”

Kara was confused.

“An alien what now? Huh? Something went missing from the DEO?”

“Yes. Kara. _THIS._ ” She twirled it around again for effect, trying to make her point about being displeased. “And its probably the reason why you have been acting so… strange.”

“Well. I didn’t steal it. If thats what you were implying.” She was still on edge. Coming down off her high.

Alex sighed.

“I’m aware. That pup of yours has a habit of pinching things when Winn isn’t keeping an eye on her.”

Kara crossed her arms over her chest.

“You mean. Luna managed to steal an alien rock from the DEO. THAT'S HILARIOUS hahahahahaha.”

“KARA”

“Right. Sorry. Not funny. I’m sorry Alex, I’ve just been having these strange mood swings all day. I was so SO happy and giddy this morning. And now I feel like… you know when I get hangry? And I’m all over the place and the worst sister in the world? I’m just. Im sorry.” She looked towards her feet, starting to gain more self awareness with each passing moment that she was separated from the radiation of silver kryptonite. ”…Speaking of which, can I get some donuts in here? I mean… if you insist on keeping me..” she gestured towards the box she was in, hoping to gain the sympathy vote from Alex.

The brunette agent pulled her lip in for a second, before caving to her sister.

“Alright, alright, I’ll get you some donuts. I suppose its not really your fault that you are in this whole situation. And to be honest it is a little funny. I passed J’onn on the way in here and I don’t think he realises that he has a pink post it note stuck to his back saying ‘BEST SPACE DAD EVA!’ on it.

Both sisters giggled, making light of the whole weird situation.

“You… seem to be coming right though? I mean, you should have seen yourself this morning!"

Kara cringed. Her emotions had been, were, out of control.

"...Which means i’m totally putting my money on this thing having some sort of effect on you. We will have to make sure you don’t touch it from now on hmm? Can’t have my sister waltzing around the place like a druggo. Its embarrassing.” Kara screwed her face up sarcastically at her and Alex stuck her tongue out in return.

“You won’t be in here much longer, I’m gonna put this wretched thing in a safe place and then we can run another brain scan hmm? Just to make sure everything is returning to normal.”

“Thanks Alex.”

“What are big sisters for huh?” She turned on her heel to drift off.

“…DONUTS!”

_Ofcourse._ She rolled her eyes, _what else would a big sister be if not a supplier of sugary carbohydrates._

 

––––––

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, but I wasn't really sure how to round off the last of this piece so its a little anti-climatic haha, but needed to finish this little story arc so that we can get to more adventures of Luna. Hope a few of the little details brought a smile or laugh. But thats it for the Silver Kryptonite for now. xo.


	8. Hypocrisy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another morning with our space puppies.

 

“YouUU HYPOCRITE!!”

Mon-El’s scathing voice reached Karas ears and she quickly felt her cheeks go hot. Her heart couldn’t help but thump a little against her ribs as she turned to face him.

Kara quietly took her lips off the cap of the milk bottle she was holding, and placed it on the counter, her shoulders rising in a hope-the-ground-swallows-me-and-hides-me kind of way, and she pulled her lips cutely into her mouth at her shame.

“I…you…I…but….” Kara couldn’t form words and he laughed, doubling over at her being caught red handed in the act of taking a swig straight from the bottle. He got in trouble for it all the time, and now it was oddly satisfying taking delight in her graceless stammerings.

“Tisk tisk Kara, you know better than to do something so _gross_ ” He used her own words against her, smiling from ear to ear as he walked towards her and she still hadn’t fully recovered from being caught in the headlights when he swopped his hands around her waist and leaned in for a short kiss.

She received it, kind of, but he could feel apprension still taut on her features so he pulled back to look at her. She was looking up at him like she really had done something wrong. gods she was adorable.

“Wait…. you’re… not mad?”  She was tentative, and cute, and he couldn’t help but kiss her quickly on the nose. 

“No silly. I just don’t get many opportunities to see you flustered” He winked. And then brought his hands from the small of her back around to settle on the sides of her hips, enjoying how the crinkle between her brow faded and the lip she was biting down on was released into a small ashamed smile. 

“Now is there enough milk left for me to make you pancakes? Or shall I whip up some eggs instead?”

Her smiled grew. Breakfast. He really did know how to win her heart. 

Before answering she leaned in for a proper kiss, and only released him to whisper the word "pancakes" across his lips. 

“Please”.

A knock came at the door and both the Kryptonian and Daxamite turned their heads simultaneously in its direction before Kara x-ray visioned to reveal it was a delivery. 

“Postman” she said shoving him a little in the direction of their room “I’ll get it, you go put a shirt on.”

“You sure? I like everyone to know they can’t complete with this…” he waggled his eyebrows and shimmed his shoulders, clearly in a supremely good mood this morning. Her doing probably. 

“Just.” She nodded sharply towards ‘clothing’ and he saunted off, but not before giving her a look that somehow said ‘your loss, when I come back ill have a shirt on and you could have had me making you breakfast shirtless but nooooo.’ 

Tinkering towards the doorway she was a few feet away when Luna bolted between her and the door, barking loudly - louder than usual at its closed form. 

“Lu. Shhh. Its just someone here to deliver something.”

Luna didn’t stop her thundering barks, which soon turned into a low growl.”

“Luna. NO.” 

Kara gently removed the now lanky and growing pup from between her and the door, and reached for the handle. 

She was just about to turn it when teeth gripped at her hand, biting down hard.

“GAH! OI. Stop that.” she felt a tiny twinge of pain, but barely, and she silently thanked her super strength for not having to deal with a bleeding appendage so early in the morning. “What’s gotten into you?” She scolded as she opened the door, putting her solid Kryptonian frame between the threatened dog and the awaiting courier. 

Luna continued to bark. Thank goodness her Sonic collar wasn’t yet finished because she really needed to do a bit more training with her. She wasn’t usually like this.

She addressed the courier while rolling her eyes at the insistent barking.

“Sorry, ignore her,” she nodded at the direction of the grey pup behind her legs, And the man simply smiled. 

“Not to worry love. If you could just sign here and I’ll get out of your way.”

Kara’s hands were occupied by the parcel that she gripped and she balanced it against her hip with one arm so that she could sign with the other. While she was looking down to complete the morning interruption, she felt something snap around her neck, locking shut. Her hand dropped the pen she was holding and flew towards her inability to breathe. 

Green veins formed along her jaw, and up against the side of her cheeks. She was choking. Her ears starting ringing, and then the pain started behind her eyes, like needles in her head as the sounds of Lunas desperate barks grew fainter. The parcel dropped to the floor then, landing with a thump as both hands gripped at the solid metal and green collar locked around her throat. Karas nails actually pierced her skin when she tried to rip at it. Glowing green shot down her hands and into her wrists rendering them useless. The already damaged solar cells had depleted strength, quickly spreading from source which she couldn’t get it off. Her eyes went wide when she realised she was powerless. And swiftly running out of oxygen.

“Krypton…i…LU…NA…” she tried to call for the one she had just scolded, but the door was shut. Or did her vision go black? She fought it. She. Strained. Against. NO..... 

One last thought drifted to the front of her mind before she fell backwards. 

_Mon-El._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be another mini-series linked to each other for the next 4 chapters or so. Hiatus time means writing time. ;). Gotta have a reason to chuck Luna out into the field so thats coming up very soon. Hope this is okay x


	9. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new and ruthless criminal group has taken Kara. They strip Supergirl of her powers, with the intention of breaking down the reputation and admiration attached to her abilities to save people, as well as destroy the idea that supers should be looked up to. No one should have that much power. They also intended to taunt Superman to relinquish himself to them in order to save his cousin, (so they might be able to take him down as well.) The group is known only by their mark… X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. This story arc is DARK. Like. really dark. I was going to change the rating of this entire work but 90% of the other chapters are fluff so Im putting the warning here for the X plot arc. Im not gonna lie, all the disgusting things and emotional hurt in me just poured out into this piece. Its graphic. RATED M FOR GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE. The following contains graphic violence, canon divergent themes (damsel in distress vibes atypical of Supergirl’s feminist stance), and triggering content. Includes torture, abuse, graphic language, graphic imagery, rape, cruelty, and explores dark emotions which may be upsetting to people. Explicit content. If you are sensitive to any of these, please, please skip this plot arc. AGAIN, WARNING, these chapters are not joking around, and as a whole may be disturbing for some readers.
> 
> Also, There is a time jump in this chapter. It is the only one and then the story will flow in normal chronological order. (You’ll know it because it will jump back to Kara's apartment back to where we were at the end of the last chapter, ‘Hypocrisy’.)

********************************

 

She screamed. 

Mon-El’s heart ripped as he securely wrapped one arm under her knees, the other clutching around her upper body, pressing her securely into him as he trudged quickly over sodden concrete, in a line of underground drainage tunnels. Scanning for an exit, there were splashes at his feet where Luna was running alongside him. He tried to block the sour trill burning through his nose.

 _Just breathe,_ he told himself. _She will be alright soon. Just breathe._

Kara’s ears were blasting, her head throbbed with biting sensations chomping at her skull and eyes.

“GAHHHAAAA.” She shuddered in his grip, and blood flowed freely from her nose, leaving a warm red trail over her chin before falling in drops onto her chest. Kara's head lulled to the side, showing a new flow of red slipping from her inner ear and making thick lines down the side of her neck.

She groaned.

A wet nose nudged her palm. _Soft fur?_ It brought her back for just a few moments longer. Before she whimpered desperately, clinging to life despite the searing in her lower back and needles behind her eyes. Pain sparked in her back with a jolt.  

"ARRGHHHHHH!!!!”

“Ahhagggh.” 

“... _please_. make it stop. make…it…sto….”  a hoarse whisper floated to Mon-El's ear as he tried to inhale more oxygen to his lungs. He carried her ragged and limp form, trying to keep his heart from collapsing inwards at the weak sounds of pain swarming his ears after leaving Kara's throat. _Just breathe, Mon-El._ _DAMMIT KEEP IT TOGETHER._

His gut twisted.

_Please. Please be okay._

He felt her body slump even further, blood now soaking between his fingers where he held her tightly, and dripping into the wind. 

“Stay with me. Follow my voice, Kara. Stay afloat. Just a little longer.” He tried to remain calm. Soothing. But his voice was shaking. He finally reached the exit, kicking out the metal drainage cover and seeing a flood lamp and fence not far off. He needed to get her to the DEO. _Now._  

“Luna. _HOME._ ”

He was going to have to fly and he just had to trust that Lu would make her own way back. She was smart. And even if she didn’t appear on their doorstep, Winn could track her GPS and they would pick her up. The dog understood immediately and took off like a rocket. Mon-El clamped his eyes tightly shut for a moment, praying for strength, and that he would have enough time to save her. 

And then he rushed to fly Kara back to the DEO. 

She lightly grasped at the solid form against her cheek and ribs... It was warm. Somehow… comforting. Her eyes rolled back and the nails digging into Mon-El's skin lost all strength. The tips of her fingers tingled with small sparking sensations. Lights. Sounds. Why were they becoming dull? She welcomed it, feeling the pains fade into strange colours and light shivers.

 

********************************

********************************

 

Mon-El was giddy happy, reaching around for a shirt when he realized he would need to do some laundry. This one was gross from a run, and the other lying on the floor had a stain from where he had accidentally dropped ice-cream on it the night before, while he and Kara had been reading books together curled up on the couch. He was nearly finished Macbeth, and found himself fond of the Old English, even making a few jokes every now and then to Winn about his pen when he was taking notes with it.

He smiled at the thought, and carefully put it onto of the other stack of books he was meant to start.

Eventually, Mon-El took to flicking through hangers in the wardrobe, rolling his eyes that he didn’t have something just sitting out. Wow, did he really just think that? It _was_ a lazy Sunday, but having to get a shirt from the wardrobe instead of off the floor or chair was hardly considered effort. Maybe he was just tired. He smiled again. He always had a good reason for being tired.

Finding a navy shirt (finally), he let a sly grin tilt up the side of his cheek as it floated down to cover his chest. Kara was missing out. She had a thing about being presentable in company, even random mail deliveries it seemed, so he shrugged into a pair of neatly pressed jeans as well. She had pointed out one day how this particular pair highlighted the thickness of his thighs and admirable ’tush’ he had. After admitting it, she had giggled for ages and said something about not bolstering his ego too much, but he liked compliments. Guys had self esteem too… so what? And since he couldn’t make her breakfast shirtless, he could at least imagine her staring at his ass while he flipped pancakes expertly, and didn’t let them hit the ceiling. (...Like he did that ONE time. She still hadn’t let him live that down.)

Mon-El could hear Luna barking madly at the door. Why did dogs always bark at the postman? It seemed to be a rather common Earth thing, it always happened on the tv or in movies.

Pulling a laundry basket to his hip, he began collecting items of clothing to put in it – dirty shirts, socks that he was glad Kara hadn’t seen him leave out on the floor _again,_ and a few things that were Kara’s that had been strewn about the floor. He saw a sweater of hers in a heap and picked it up to see if it needed washing…

Okay, thats not why he did it. He knew it would smell like lavender and honey and couldn’t help himself but to inhale her scent before chucking it in with the rest. If it was on the floor, Kara wasn’t going to wear it again till it was pristine and pressed like her other colourful garments — she was like that. He began humming, enjoying mornings. Today was going to be a good day.

The barking didn’t stop and Mon-El thought about shouting a warning at Luna, but he was interrupted by a sudden streak of grey fur launching itself at him, whining and pining and pawing at his jeans.

“Dammit Luna!”

The dog pawed again and whimpered.

_Something was wrong._

The laundry basket clattered the the floor and he rushed out to face whoever ha–

“Kara?”

The loft was empty.

“Kaaaarrra?” he called gently.

He opened the door and peered out, but she wasn’t there either. She must have taken off to take care of a burning building or robbery or who else knows what idiots were doing on a lovely long Sunday morning. She would be back soon. He shrugged.

Turning around to face the animal bothering him, he chatted away like it was completely normal to make conversation with pets.

“Lu. I know I didn’t take you for a run this morning, but its a lazy Sunday today! Please. Could you just calm down and we can go to the park for a run around later. Okay?”

She jumped up at his legs, still whinging and he had finally had enough, scolding her.

“LUNA STOP THAT.”

Reluctantly, the dog obeyed, sitting down and letting tiny whines escape every now and then.

Alrighty then! He rubbed his hands together and made for the kitchen. Coffee! And pancakes… She would be hungry when she returned and would appreciate the effort. _Oh shucks and the laundry!_   He returned to his domestic goddess mode, humming his little tune as he went.

 

********************************

 

It was a little after 11am and she still hadn’t returned. Mon-El was now growing restless.

Who was he kidding? This was _Supergirl_. She could handle herself. She had told him many times not to worry or rush to her rescue and he listened now because not only did he respect her, but it was the truth. She was the girl of steel. She didn’t bend or break or back down, and although they had come up against their fair share of enemies, there wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. He thought back to over a year ago when one of their worst assailants, Cadmus, was finally dissolved into nothing. A strange mixture of pride and hurt fell in his chest, knowing that his own mother was a part of that disastrous time. She… she was gone now. He wasn’t happy that she was dead… she was his mother after all, and he always hoped that she could change. But when it came down to it, the Daxamite woman had brought about her own demise. Mon-El sighed and ate a cold pancake, drizzling it with caramel sauce first and plopping it messily in his mouth.

There could be any number of reasons why she hadn’t come swooping in yet. This could be brunch instead. But he couldn’t help but sneak another pancake, delighting in the sweet treat.

Mon-El had failed to notice that Kara's supersuit was tucked neatly under a soft yellow skirt, sitting in the chair with a pile of other clothing that she hadn’t put away yet.

 

********************************

 

At midday, Mon-El called Alex, trying to hide his worry. And sure enough she had picked up on his tone straight away and asked Winn to track the GPS in her suit. A blaring signal came that confusingly, pinpointed their apartment. Eyes went wide as he walked over and pulled the blue and red fabric out from underneath Kara’s normal attire, staring at the supersuit in his hands. Lifting the phone to back up to his ear, he was forced to push the words out in shock.

“Alex?”

“MON-EL TALK TO ME.”

“She’s… her suit… I… she’s not here. Her suit is here but she’s not here she’s not HERE. She’s just _gone.”_

 _“_ Okay Mon-El, try not to panic, could she have just gone somewhere, to pick something up or run an errand or? _”_

_“NO YOU DON”T UNDERSTAND I MISSED IT. WE WERE MEANT TO BE HAVING BREAKFAST AND LUNA WAS BARKING AT THE POSTMAN AND THEN SHE WAS WHINING LIKE SOMETHING WAS WRONG AND I MISSED IT ALEX. SOMETHING'S WRONG. SOMETHING'S HORRIBLY WRONG!”_

_“_ DEO. Briefing. _Now.”_ She answered quickly and coldly and then hung up. Expecting he would arrive in no less than––

 _“_ Alex, we have to find her!”

“We will, Mon-El. We have all the resources here and she’s my SISTER. I’ll be damned if anyone lays a hand on her.”

 

********************************

 

Winn plonked a coffee each in front of both Alex and Mon-El, who had barely slept in _three days._ Both had sunken eyes, probably needed a shower, and were taking turns snapping at agents or throwing things across the room at every dead lead.

The Daxamite tried to breathe. And Alex lifted her coffee like a zombie, detaching herself from all emotion.

Luna was tagging along after Winn, finding the other pair to need space. Emotionally drained and at times suddenly violent, the pup stuck with uncle Winn, offering up her soft ears for scratches and comfort as he worked tirelessly on his computer and mulled about the DEO for options. Winn contemplated leaving the pair in peace, but decided last second to just––

“Uhm. Hey Mon-El, I uh… Luna’s collar is finished. I didn’t want to bother you so I just um... tried it out real quick. And it went really well. So I thought I’d let you know that it’s working and you can take her with you out in the field now… I mean if you wanted to… when you go looking for… for _her._

The tension in the DEO had meant no one was really saying her name any more. Not knowing where or how she was caused a pain that was evident in both Mon-El _'s_ and Alex's faces any time the syllables ' _Ka - ra'_  left someone’s mouth.

“Thanks Winn. And thanks for the coffee.” Mon-El didn’t have any emotion or appreciation in his voice. Just let the words fall out however they wanted to.

“I’m um. Gonna keep searching.” Winn nodded over to his desk and then left quietly. Hearing two defeated sighs as he went.

 

********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to @maybetomorrow for proof reading the shit out of my clumsy writing and helping me get this out. Peace and Love.


	10. X Part 2. Broken Steel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. This story arc is RATED M FOR GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE. The following contains graphic violence, canon divergent themes and triggering content. (Includes torture, abuse, graphic language, graphic imagery, rape, cruelty, and explores dark emotions which may be upsetting to people.) Explicit content. If you are sensitive to any of these, please skip this plot arc.

No longer able to stand on her own feet she had lulled into an awkward slump, her arms strung up above her head and only her ankles crumpled into the concrete, not low enough to the ground for them to take her weight. She was hanging just off the ground, feeling the strain rip through the underside of her arms, webbing up the muscles to her swollen and bloody wrists. The sensations were frighteningly new, clawing underneath her skin and shredding her will with spasms of searing pain. They ribboned through the under layers of tissue and pulsed deeply into her lower back, ending somewhere near her kidneys to throb and cramp. 

Mould and acidic air offended her nose. It was dank. And probably would have been a little cold if the burning aches weren’t causing sweat to spread across her brow… slick layers dampening her chest and growing wet between her shoulder blades. 

The metallic band around her neck pulsed again, like it did a few times a minute, glowing green and sending shards and painful tendrils from her neck down through her body. It kept her weak, but wasn’t enough to kill her. 

"Arrghhhh!!!!!!!” GAHHHHH!!"

“Ahhaggh.”

She fell limply against the restraints that kept her painfully upright.

Her cries grew more defeated every time she felt the Kryptonite sparkle to life and then suddenly switch off. She begged with Rao. Tried to reason with him. To bargain her way out of the misery blinding her and draining her of everything she had. 

 _What did I do to deserve this?_  

_Please… I can’t. I can’t bear it._

She was running out of strength. It was laughable really, The Mighty Girl of Steel. So much for don’t bend. So much for don’t break. So much for don’t back down… What she wouldn’t give to make the pain stop. Time had dragged on and she lost track of how long it had been now…but it had been days. She was ready to give out and let the earth swallow her into its darkness.

High pitched whines began ringing in her ears again, pins stabbing around in her head as she drifted in and out. 

 _Please. Make it stop._  

 

****************************

 

“Who would have thought the Girl of Steel was so weak?” He chuckled. A guard who had wandered in to extend her pain. Lingering over to her, he brought a foreboding cloud with him. 

She pulled her head up then, despite the screeches grinding into her eye sockets. Defiant. 

“Well, you have spirit, I’ll give you that.” He titled his head to the side and merely shrugged, clearly not in the slightest bit bothered by her distraught and disheveled state.

His cruel gaze raked over her body, oozing closer, before he was able to stare down at her inches from her face. His eyes said it all… taking pleasure in his power, his dominance.. a gleeful victory to be able to bring a godlike creature to its knees. Tobacco on his breath washed into her face, bitter and foul.

He ran a hand up under her shirt, slowly making its way from her hip up the side of her waist.

She spat in his face.

"Ugh! You _bitch!_ You’re gonna regret that you piece of shit. You’re not a fucking super anything anymore!” 

What little was left of her inner fire Kara used to kick at him, screeching when a rough blade that had emerged from behind him came slamming down into her thigh and slicing it open. It wasn’t like her entire body wasn’t already burning with pain, and so she wrestled against him kicking and thrashing about until another green pulse hit her like a wave and blasted the last of the strength completely from her body.

“GAAAAHHHH!!!”

He let the cold metal settle against her throat for a second before smiling down and her when she became still. Survival instinct. Not that she could fight back sufficiently anymore even if she wanted too. The dizziness… The howling in her brain… The green veins yelling at her nerves to alight with panic and burning. So she just remained still, almost paralyzed, and somewhere between fainting and giving up.

Kara thought his intentions were to cut her. 

But they were worse. 

Drifting the blade down he put a slit in the collar of her shirt, then used both hands to tear it open, and a fearful squeak left her. Another jolt of force and it came fully apart, shredded with a loud rip and floating to the floor, revealing her pale stomach and lilac colored bra.

"Not so tough now huh Supergirl?"

She tried to hold her chin up in rebellion, but was choking on fear and disgust and was far too weak.

She was helpless. 

He sloppily covered her mouth with his, and she felt dirty, wriggling and writhing trying to escape him. It was like mud was being forced down her throat by a cruel hand. And then that hand suddenly ripped her bra from her chest and she felt maggots squirming in her stomach. 

The guard forced her legs apart and there was nothing she could do. She never felt so _weak,_ as he easily overpowered her and ripped her jeans down her thighs, over her fresh wound, and taking her delicate undergarments with them. (She felt even more disgusted realising they were her favourite, a gift from Mon-El on their 2nd Valentines day together. She had chastised him saying that he had basically gotten _himself_ a gift, but she secretly loved being cherished and adored by Mon-El, and the way he only had eyes for her. They had giggled about it between hot kisses. And now those memories were being smeared and destroyed. No one should ever _take_ something they are not offered. It made her sick). 

Kara felt disgusting and exposed, and all she wanted was to cover herself. To get away from this man. Her soul was screaming at her to cover herself, feeling the open air against her skin made shame twist through her inner being, tossing restlessly inside her, and wriggling around somewhere in the depths of her belly. Feeling herself bare made the vile discomfort continue to worm its way slowly through her gut. She was humiliated. Her head fell back whimpering her misery quietly to the ceiling. A hand gripped one of her breasts while saying something that was probably repulsive. She didn’t want to hear it. Her insides began to shrivel up, trying to become small and avoid the pains of being defiled.

But he only seemed to be more turned on by her misery. Delighting in power and cruelty.

His hands continued to roam her body as she tried to keep the small whimpers from leaving her throat, her eyes fixed on the metal attached to the roof, as she felt him grip her sex and hot tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. The shuffling of his belt coming loose. The coarseness and carelessness of his hands. 

Kara couldn’t even weep. Her body was so dehydrated it wouldn’t even allow her to express the deep violation twisting her up and warping her heart. Her head turned away, screwing her eyes shut but knowing that what came next she was going to be utterly defenceless to.

 _no…  ...........please.... no...._   

“Don’t." A choked whisper left her. But it probably wasn’t even audible. 

She waited... trying to block out any sensation. Darkness gripped her stomach and was unravelling in sickening waves.

_Please._

_…_

A loud thundering pop from the other side of the room sent a shockwave of fright through her body, her shoulders jumping. Blood spattered across her face and chin. And she heard the body in front of her slump to the floor, even if she didn’t see it.

 _Don’t open your eyes._  

She just wanted it to end, for it all to be some sick nightmare and she could wake up from safe at home to the smell of coffee and pancakes. But her eyes fluttered open, and she was still surrounded by mud caked concrete. A man with a burn scar on his neck was at the metal door on the other side of the room.

“Fucking guards. A real man knows how to keep his cock in his pants. _Sheesh_.’ He slipped the weapon neatly back under his jacket. And she shut her eyes again. Screwing them tight.

Without her super hearing she couldn’t hear him approach, or listen past the rapid pulsing of blood in her ears and the thudding of her heart. She was terrified. Kara never had to feel this way, not about her own safety. Not about physical pain. Not about helplessness. Not ever. 

She was bare, and bloody and _naked,_ and that was more pain than any of the aches and torture stabbing in her muscles. 

The moments dragged out. Painfully long. And then… nothing. 

Her eyes fluttered weakly open but he was gone. And she choked on her own vomit seeing a man in a crumpled heap at her feet. She felt dirty. And she couldn’t wipe away the blood that was starting to dry into the salt and dust on her skin. She couldn’t wipe away the shame smeared across her heart and bare body. What little that was left of her virtue wasn’t taken from her, but she felt dead inside all the same.

Eventually, the human-like adrenaline racing around her cells wore off, sending her into shock and allowing the ruthless physical pains to return. It was blinding, and her body just gave out, blacking out under the weight of it all.

After a time she thought there was a voice speaking through the darkness. Her jeans had somehow magically retuned themselves to her hips, unbuttoned, but thankfully, she felt them there pressing against the brutal gash on her thigh. _Voices_.

But they weren’t strong enough to pull her out, and she returned to her dreamless dark.

“She’s ready. She won’t fight back. She’s too weak now. Superman will come for her. When he sees she’s not strong enough to get out of this alone.”

 

_________


	11. X Part 3. Panic Rising.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. RATED M FOR GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE. TRIGGERING AND EXPLICIT CONTENT. Please skip this plot arc if you are sensitive to any of these.

Mon-El was asking around the alien dive bar for Supergirl, and it was a strange sight… A stern Daxamite with fiercely set determination carved into his features, and a politely obedient pup in tow. Luna had grown tall since the last time he had brought her here, since she wasn’t actually allowed in the bar. Of course, he didn’t really care about that right now and brought her along anyway. Still showing her puppy features, she was clearly young, but was starting to fill out and her smooth back was in line with Mon-El’s knee, sticking close to her master. Her bright blue and red collar now had a House of El symbol in silver dangling from it (gps tracker) and did little to hide the metallic band with a blue glowing stone set in its core. 

“Oi. What do you think you’re doing?! You can’t have your mutt in here!”

Mon-El could not be _arsed_ right now, and simply instructed her to make it known they were not to be messed with.

“MALARK.”

Luna barked once at the man, and he stumbled back slightly dizzy.

“Oh, so it does work. Nice.” Mon-El shrugged again. It was only on the lowest setting, and he was rather looking forward to instructing Luna in his native tongue, seeing what she could really do if he let her.

He solemnly approached each and every individual sitting around in the bar, human and alien, but no one has seen any sign of Supergirl, not even at the crash site nearby that happened last night. She wasn’t on the news. She wasn’t at the DEO. And not even his sources that kept tabs on a few known alien haters could give Mon-El any information beyond a shrug and ‘dunno man, sorry’. It took all of his strength not to flip a table and send glasses into walls to shatter and crumble in his wake. 

He clenched his fists together, misery gathering in his gut, when a cold nose pressed into his hand, making it release into a relaxed open palm. 

Looking down he saw blue eyes that reminded him so much of _hers_.

“Hey sweetheart. Guess we better get back to the DEO huh?” He looked down at his girl, wondering how on Earth the only one that could reach him right now was an adopted dog from a shelter. He had kinda been frustrated with her lately, always telling her off for not listening, or for doing puppy things that she just didn’t understand weren’t behaviours that he approved of. Luna was getting more well behaved though, and since Kara’s disappearance had suddenly become more aware of his needs. Or maybe she had always been like that? And he was just too stubborn to notice past the bickering that happened whenever she did something she didn’t even know was wrong.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, Mon-El’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he trudged towards the door, passing a co-worker on the way who gave him a tilted look of compassion. He nodded politely.

“You need a drink man?”

Mon-El thought about it. Honestly he did, but he didn’t have time to mope about in his growing distress and entertain the ache settling in his core. The one telling him that something was desperately, horribly wrong. 

“Sorry Kaush, I’ve got places to be.”

The lanky male just nodded in understanding when suddenly his eyes went wide, focusing on something behind Mon-El. He nearly dropped a jug of beer, barely guiding it down to the counter in his stumble, and its contents splashed everywhere. The worker didn’t even notice, covering his mouth with a hand and using the other to silently point Mon-El towards a screen behind him. 

_It can’t be._

Mon-El rushed forward, coming underneath the screen when his eyes connected with a sight that would leave him scarred until the end of days. 

He didn’t hear the words. He didn’t hear the demands for Superman to come for his family. Or the glorified prowess of a man gleefully declaring Kryptonians to not be gods. He didn’t hear the victorious venom come out of the mouths of a group known only as X, that would bring an end to the heinous existence of superpowers and anyone who thought of themselves above humans.

He did hear her screams. 

_Kara._

He felt it. Even through the screen, ripping him through and slicing a path from his navel to his throat.  

Swallowing the vomit rising at seeing her beaten and bloody, and watching as her wrists that were in chains were lifted from a hook… he nearly choked when her body was dumped to the floor.

Four men surrounded her, one delivering brutal blows to her stomach with multiple kicks as shrill yelps left her lips. He dragged her across the concrete by gripping her hair, which should have been a soft yellow, but instead was thick and matted with blood and black.  

Mon-El stumbled backwards, dizzy and barely able to keep the room from spinning. Chairs screeched and scrambled away from his muddled balance and a strong arm caught him before he tripped over his own two feet. He would have fallen, but he ripped his eyes away for a moment to see a massively bulked alien he didn’t even know holding him upright at the elbow, before they both turned their eyes back to the screen. 

She was spasming on the ground, her muscles fluttering with pain and fear, and slick cuts were dragged across her perfect porcelain skin with a blade. Her shrill cries left his ears burning, and audible gasps could be heard around the room. 

And she was…she was… he couldn’t even bring himself to think or accept it before thoughts of murder were rising in his chest. They had… stripped her down to barely anything. Reviling in her shame and misery. 

"THOSE. BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Mon-El’s roar echoed through the dive bar, and the already silent room held its breath. 

Kara. _HIS KARA_ , was in nothing but a pair of shredded jeans drenched in blood and sweat and filth. For the whole world to see.  

Murderous thoughts filled his blood, SURGING through him with poisonous rage. He was going to find them. And would stop at nothing until their heads were ripped clean off their shoulders. 

 

************

 

Alex ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck tightly into a crushing hug. It took Mon-El off guard, being so uncharacteristic of Alex. She was barely keeping herself from sobbing into his shoulder with the weight she carried in her chest, the heaviness crushing her lungs. She hadn’t seen the footage, J’onn wouldn’t allow it. But she had heard enough.

Mon-El held her for a long moment, feeling the shared agony and love for Kara drift somehow between them. A connection of knowing the other understood the heartache and feelings of utter failure at not protecting someone that was their whole world.

Alex was about to break down in his arms, when that same murderous rage that was in Mon-El began to set a fire in her bones. Tears glittered in her eyes when she pulled back, but she had already set her face as stone. Neither of them needed to say a word. They would find her. And gods help anyone that was involved in her kidnapping.

Superman arrived in that moment, sternly crossing the floor of the DEO distraught, having rushed straight from Metropolis.

“Clark!”

“How could this happen? _How.”_ His voice broke. And no one had EVER seen or heard that before.

J’onn took the lead immediately, and although he was heartbroken as well, he had known his fair share of emotional pain. He didn’t want the others to have to explain to the best of their knowledge what was going on.

“The likely conclusion is Kryptonite, Clark. As you already know, the Kryptonian body can withstand anything… except in its presence.” J'onn was careful not to actually mention Kara. Formalizing it and distancing the reality from everyone. 

“But we got rid of all the Kryptonite! This is exactly WHY I didn’t want that cruel substance in the hands of humans! It’s dangerous! How do these people even KNOW about it?!” Clark was seething, his mighty voice booming across the room to J’onn.

“Those aren’t questions we have the answers to, I’m sorry. But it’s the only scenario that makes any sense.” The Martian remained calm. He would shapeshift if he felt threatened, but this was not the time to let emotions and tension get the better of him.

Clark began pacing, his cape floating behind him as his feet made the ground beneath him shake a little.

“But… why would they want _me_? Do we even know who they are? What is wrong with these people?! Me… Kara… we are good! We help humans! We dedicate our LIVES to helping others.”

A low growl left his chest, rumbling in frustration. Clarks fists tightened even further and the power emanating from his suit and muscles made a small amount of fear leak into the room from everyone else. 

Alex reached a little for Mon-El, not realizing she was doing it, and he gripped her hand tightly... holding it for a moment to give a small squeeze of reassurance. He let go almost immediately, but stepped closer to her so that she could feel his subtle warmth and his solid superhuman strength next to her.

J’onn continued to speak, choosing his words carefully, but having to face the inevitable topic.

“They didn’t say. They just proposed a trade, hostage for hostage… and seemed to think the only way Superman might take them seriously was to show the world… show you… the things they did."

“Guess no one told them he can storm down there and rip their limbs off.” Mon-El huffed. He just wanted to do something - enough of this briefing bullshit.

“Mon-El.”

“I just want to know the plan. When are we leaving? The gang's all here so lets GO.“

Clark stopped him then, stating his unwillingness to walk straight into a trap.

“If they have Kryptonite, I’m of no use to Kara. I’ll be as vulnerable as she is. I can’t relinquish myself to them.” Clark was so matter-of-fact that Mon-El nearly exploded. 

“ _She’s barely ALIVE, CLARK. She’s strung up half naked and beaten to a pulp and you are just GOING TO DO NOTHING??!_ ” Mon-El’s shoulders rose with his voice, crossing the distance between him and the dark-haired Kryptonian.

Superman suddenly coiled his muscles, raising his height above Mon-El in a dominating stance, reminding him that he had the power to throw him halfway to Morocco if he wanted to. Usually, Mon-El would have taken a step back, but the rage boiling in his blood kept his glare steady and shoulders taut.

“We have an opportunity to get her back, _to save her._ They proposed a trade. Are you are that uncaring for family that you won’t even TRY to get her back? Are you not prepared to sacrifice to save?!”

“She wouldn’t need saving if YOU had protected her!”

Mon-El stumbled backwards a little, feeling slightly dizzy at the truth of it. He backed down a little but still fuming, before Clark spoke again, softer this time in a defeatist tone.

“They’ll kill her anyway.”

“You don’t know that!!!”

“I know enough. About humanity. About hate for our kind. They don’t want to trade… they just want to do to me what they’ve already done to her.”

No one got in the way of the two men. The testosterone in the air was too thick and threatening.

“Coward.” Mon-El muttered.

“YOU, DAXAMITE, KNOW ALL ABOUT BEING A COWARD.”

“Guess you haven’t heard.” he shrugged. “They are calling me Valor now.” Bitterness dripped off his tongue. He didn’t deserve that name. Not anymore.

Alex was the only one to brave the thundering voices.

“ENOUGH! Clark. Please. Will you help us or not?”

Superman gripped his hair tightly running his hands through it and pressing his fingers together at the bridge of his nose, choosing his words and calming himself before speaking again.

“Let’s say I agree to this, to come with you…. then you will need to save two people instead of one. You think I can help because of super strength and flight and speed and all the powerful things I can do. You are imagining me blasting down the doors and saving the day. But if what we saw was anything to go by, the moment I get any where near that place, I won’t have any of that. I’m of no use to you.”

“So… you won’t help us?”

“I didn’t say that. We need to know where she is. I need to tell them I’m coming for her. But its not going to be me that saves her…” He looked dead into Mon-El’s eyes… “It’s going to be Valor.”

 

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two throw backs to Chapter one, the first time Mon-El and Kara adopted Luna... I wonder if anyone noticed while reading? (Also... I'll admit I'm making the native Daxamite language thing up on the spot and not even looking to google to see if the words I use are some kind of random offensive word in an obscure language. So... just go with it. ;) xo peace out.)
> 
> Again, HUGE Thank you to @maybetomorrow / karadanversprince for proofreading and picking up all my terrible spelling. xoxox.


	12. X Part 4. For Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the storm we go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RATED M FOR GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE. TRIGGERING CONTENT. You know the drill, please skip this plot arc if you are sensitive to any of these. If you are still with me, thanks for reading and be sure to leave your thoughts in the comments section if you wish.

“Here, this is for you.” Clark held a small item between his fingers, waiting for Mon-El to open his palm and receive it. He took it gently.

“What is it?”

“Flight Ring.”

“What now?” Mon-El was puzzled, why in the world was Clark giving him a _ring._ Of all things.

“Put it on your finger, and you will be able to fly. Like me and Kara. It’s… sort of special. So, know that I wouldn’t give this to just anyone.”

Mon-El slid it on and felt a small spark shiver its way up his muscles. Clark continued.

“I know we have our differences, but you are family now. You have been for a while actually, every time I talk to Kara she speaks very highly of you. I know I can be… stern, at times, and I do apologise for that. I’m sorry about my outburst earlier. Things are… tense. But I know how much you care for her. She did well to find you, and I couldn’t have asked for a better man to be the one Kara shares her life with.”

Clark reached his hand out, locking it around Mon-El’s muscular arm in a solid grip to see him off. They shared a moment, and Clark muttered something quietly which the Daxamite could only assume was a form of Kryptonian prayer for protection under the light of Rao.

“Save her, Whatever it takes.”

“You know I will.” Mon-El nodded, stern and ready.

Alex was hugging J’onn, wishing him luck and stepping back to hold hands with Maggie. She needed the support right now, and of course her girlfriend was at her side to support her. She tilted her head towards Mon-El, before letting Maggie go so that she could wander over to him and have a few quiet words.

“Come back.” she whispered. “All of you.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded promptly, an almost joke shared between them, to give a tiny bit of light to the disastrously serious situation they were all facing. She moved forwards and wrapped her arms around him once more, knowing that this was their only shot, their only hope to bring Kara home. She released him after a moment and pulled her alien stun-phaser out from behind her and held it out to Mon-El.

“You should probably take this.”

He nodded again, and the woman in front of him didn’t even recognise that he considered her to be his superior.

“I’ll bring her home Alex. Whatever it takes.”

John shape-shifted seamlessly into Superman, standing at Mon-El’s side. The pair walked backwards onto the sky pad, and Mon-El looped his arm underneath Luna. 

“You’re the luckiest dog in the world, you know that right? Today you get to _fly_ …”

Honestly, the whole thing would have made for comical giggles if the situation wasn’t so dire. A pretend Superman, and a guy with a ring on holding a dog…

The dusk had melted into darkness, and it was probably for the best. Extra cover. But it had started to rain now as a storm rolled in, as if the sky itself was responding to the lack of humanity shrouding their hellish week.

Mon-El took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn’t fall flat on his face when he began his ascent into the night, and J’onn nodded to Alex, knowing exactly what he was prepared to give up in order to keep his life promise.

The air was cold, but it was thrilling from the moment Mon-El leapt into the wind, seeing lights streak past him and feeling water hit his cheeks. It was quieter up here, as if the sounds floated beneath him and he wasn’t really a part of the world… just an observer of it. Was this what it was like for Kara every time she came up here?

His stomach twisted again. She should have been here with him, on his first flight. They should have been together. Relishing the stillness and peace, and the electrifying sensations of adventure. But instead he was forced to feel his bones becoming brittle, and concentrate on seeing past the rain.

 

*****************

 

Yanking her arm out towards him, she just let her body be moved about like a flimsy doll. She was going to die anyway. Somehow she had become so frail and empty she almost felt unreal. 

Finding a vein a long needle was thrust into her arm, filling her blood with a concoction of poisons that needed a while to take effect. Either way they were taking out one Kryptonian. Better if it was both, but they were not taking any chances. Whatever happened tonight, if they managed to trade for Superman or not, she would die.

 

*****************

 

J'onn landed quietly, absorbing the shockwaves into his body as he hit the ground, but Mon-El blasted a hole in the dirt, splashing himself with mud.

“Shit!”

“It’s alright. They are expecting us. Better that they know we are here.”

Mon-El wasn’t wearing his supersuit, and he prayed no one recognised him as he walked towards the large not-so-abandoned building in a black shirt. As long as they thought he was ordinary, at least until Kara was in his arms, they might have a chance to make it out.

“Superman! We didn’t think you’d show!” A brutish male with a burn scar on his neck smiled pleasantly, as if welcoming a cherished guest.

“Ofcourse you knew I’d show.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ah yes… high and mighty morals and all that. Family… etc etc. What was it… stronger together?”

The man puzzledly gazed from Superman to the human beside him, who randomly had a grey dog next to his feet.

“Who’s the new guy? I didn’t know you worked alongside agents.”

“I don’t. This is Mike. We don’t want any trouble, he is just here to take Supergirl somewhere she can get medical treatment. To take her home.” He spoke calmly, needing to build at least a thin layer of trust for this to work.

“Well she’s not very super that Supergirl.” He taunted, a small smirk dancing on his lips.

Mon-El screwed up his fists, a scorching torrent thickening every muscle.  Oh how he wanted to launch at him and throw him into the ground, punching the crap out of him until his face was a sensational pulp. He could feel himself crushing this mans skull as he begged for mercy… ripping his tongue out...

But he couldn’t blow his cover, and he huffed loudly.

“Where is she?” Mon-El tried not to let his desperation leak into his voice.

The man sighed.

“Come along now… I suppose we better get this trade over and done with then.”

“No. Show her to us.” Mon-El spoke roughly, but was interrupted by J’onn.

“You know I will honour our deal. I’m Superman. High and mighty morals and all that… You however, don’t seem to have any regard for the likes of humanity.”

“She’s NOT human.” he spat. “And neither are you! Now are you coming or not?”

They stalled, but heard a scream and saw Luna take off towards the sound. They were forced to follow, entering through metal doors, weaving through a few containers that had lines of men with guns atop them, and then descending down a bunch of metallic stairs to a basement. The gathering anxiety was nauseating to Mon-El, more so than the thick odour vexing his nose. 

Their leader swung the door open and Mon-El sucked in a breath. He was about to run to her when J’onn placed a firm hand on his chest, holding him in place and not allowing him to cross the threshold of the metal door. They watched as two guards dragged her upright, and walked her over to them, her feet scuffing across the floor and her head slumped forward.

She was barely alive.

“There. Now that wasn’t so hard was it.” Their leader was full of himself. Gods how he wanted to rip him limb from limb. 

Mon-El tore his shirt of quickly, pulling it over Kara's head to let it settle loosely on her frame, giving her at least some dignity back before he felt her weight collapse into him. He looped a strong arm around her, holding back tears. He then ripped the cruel Kryptonite collar from her throat, his eyes stretching wide as he realised he had used his super strength to do it, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

“GO! GO NOW!!!!” J’onn roared.

They all heard a click and within moments all hell broke loose. Luna had launched herself at a two guards barking loudly and sending them into waves of deafening vertigo, while J’onn stepped in front of an eruption of kryptonite to block any stray bullets from hitting Kara. They bounced off the symbol on his chest, much to the surprise of their enemies, while their leader hollered orders to not let anyone out alive.

Shapeshifting, J’onn became the Martian Manhunter, recoiling an arm and letting it fly into a guard, sending him hurling back into the wall, and kicking the feet out from underneath another.

Mon-El turned his back, covering Kara's body with his while he let the adrenaline soar and more bullets hit his back, and he was forced to pull Alex’s stungun from behind him to cover Jonn from the outbreak of men tumbling down the stairs with new weapons.

Luna was about to take a hit, but merely shattered any object throttling towards her with the waves of sound reverberating with power from the glowing blue stone in her collar. She was going to be just fine.

A blast sent John stumbling back, but he quickly recovered, as they were only human and their weaponry was designed mostly to damage Kryptonians. They were no match for the Martian, although there were many, and he was surround at every side.

The ground began to shake and some of the ceiling fell in as Luna continued to incapacitate newcomers with her sonic collar, and some of the thundering steps coming towards them ceased, epic sound waves hitting their target and taking some of the building with them. 

“GET HER OUT OF HERE, NOW! SHE’S ALL THAT MATTERS.” 

A green gas began to ooze from above and Mon-El pulled the shaky woman up into his arms to rush for the exit. It was blocked by too many assailants and he couldn’t risk even the slightest bit of Kryptonite touching Kara now. She was barely breathing, so he turned to run down a long corridor.

He didn’t get far before he realised it was a dead end.

“SHAKAR, MALORA!”

Luna growled, and let a low powerful woof vibrate through the concrete, sending it crumbling as pipes burst and showered the ground with water. A series of barks turned more pieces of concrete to dust, while the ceiling shook and bits began to fall around them.

He heard footsteps behind him, but knew J’onn would pick up the slack after he took out each and every vile person in this place.

“…quickly this way!”

He rushed away from the voices, scrambling through the gap in the wall and found himself inside an underground tunnel.

Looking down, he checked to make sure she was still with him, and he shouldn’t have done it because the moment his eyes connected with hers, the tide came in and took him under. She was so… damaged. It didn’t even really seem like her looking at him, as there was no relief, no love, and no light.

“P…pp….poison.” It was the only word she could manage, a bare whisper that he could only hear in the superhuman way.

She jerked in his grip, small convulsions causing him to adjust his hold on her.

And the she screamed. 

Mon-El’s heart ripped as he securely wrapped one arm under her knees, the other clutching around her upper body, pressing her into his bare chest as he trudged quickly over sodden concrete. Hearing water drip around him in the tunnels, he tried to concentrate. To not lose himself in despair.

Scanning for an exit, there were splashes at his feet where Luna was running alongside him, and he was thankful in that moment to have backup, with both his hands full. He tried to block the sour trill burning through his nose.

 _Just breathe_ , he told himself.  _She will be alright soon. Just breathe._

Kara’s ears were blasting, her head throbbing with biting sensations chomping at her skull and eyes. Why was she still alive? Something was warm next to her. What could they possibly want to do to her now? Hadn’t she been degraded enough? Couldn’t they just let her drift into death? She just needed the pain to…

“GAHHHAAAA!” She shuddered in his grip, and blood began to flow freely from her nose, leaving a warm red trail over her chin before falling in drops onto her chest. Kara's head lulled to the side, showing a new flow of red slipping from her inner ear and making thick lines down the side of her neck. It soaked into the collar of her shirt, the fluid openly rushing from her body.

A wet nose nudged her palm. _Soft fur?_ It brought her back for just a few moments longer. Before she whimpered desperately, clinging to life despite the want for it to end… despite the searing in her lower back and needles behind her eyes. Pain sparked in her back with a sickening jolt.  

"ARRGHHHHHH!!!!”

“Ahhagggh.” 

“. _..please. make it stop. make…it…sto…._ ”  the hoarse whisper floated to Mon-El's ear as he tried to inhale more oxygen to his lungs. He carried her ragged and limp form, trying to keep his heart from collapsing inwards at the weak sounds of pain swarming his ears after leaving Kara's throat.

 _Just breathe, Mon-El. DAMMIT KEEP IT TOGETHER_.

His gut twisted, a vortex of heartache sucking his lungs dry.

_Please. Please be okay._

He felt her body slump even further, blood now soaking between his fingers where he held her tightly, and dripping into the wind.

 “Stay with me. Follow my voice, Kara. Stay afloat. Just a little longer.”

He tried to remain calm. Soothing. But his voice was shaking. He didn’t know if he could cope with loosing her… not like this. It was daunting, the amount of pain he had to withstand just to put one foot in front of the other.

_Breathe, Mon-El, just breathe._

He finally reached the exit, kicking out the metal drainage cover and seeing a flood lamp and fence not far off. He needed to get her to the DEO. _Now._

 “Luna, _HOME_.”

He was going to have to fly and he just had to trust that Lu would make her own way back. She was smart. And even if she didn’t appear on their doorstep, Winn could track her GPS and they would pick her up. The dog understood immediately and took off like a rocket. Mon-El clamped his eyes tightly shut for a moment, praying for strength and that he would have enough time to save her. 

And then he rushed to fly Kara back to the DEO. 

She lightly grasped at the solid form against her cheek and ribs... It was warm. Somehow… comforting. Her eyes rolled back and the nails digging into Mon-El's skin lost all strength. The tips of her fingers tingled with small sparking sensations. Lights. Sounds. Why were they becoming dull? She welcomed it, feeling the pains fade into strange colours and light shivers.

 

*****************

 

J’onn sighed.

The fight was quick, but now he had a lot to deal with. And knowing everything that took place, it was going to take cover ups and quite a bit of handiwork on his part. He would need to pull a few strings to get the group known as 'X' locked away in a high security prison, one which he intended to never disclose to either Alex or Mon-El or Clark.

He huffed again...

First he had to get this place cleaned up. Some men were knocked out, others gagged and bound to restrain them. He had returned to the form of Hank Henshaw, and it was going to be a long night. Ringing out his muscles he felt a few areas where a light bruise or two might form… but probably not.

He didn’t dare connect his psyche to Mon-El’s, or to Kara’s… even though he desperately wanted to close his eyes and know if she was at least still alive.

It had been relatively easy, with only human forms to deal with. Hopefully Mon-El would be back to the DEO now, although if he wasn’t he would be arriving there at any moment.

 

•••••••••••••••

 

Her shuddering form fell slack, sinking into Mon-El, and then her body began to writhe, giving in to the poison in her liver and she began violently seizing in his arms. Pale foam gathered around her mouth as he landed with a deafening crack on the sky pad of the DEO. It began seeping from her mouth and turned to a thick froth, staining red with the blood also flowing from her nose. She was choking on it, jerking and thrashing around in Mon-El’s devoted grip.

“SOMEBODY HELP ME! I NEED HELP NOW!!!”

The convulsions continued and her wrecked body gushed with rippling jerks.

 _Sunlight? Oh…  sweet and beautiful Rao!_ His presence soothed her and she felt tingles of small power fluttering in her muscles. Colourful butterflies. And warmth.

She leaned into it. Her soul a sunflower bending towards the kindness of The Sun. It was beautiful. She couldn’t see it yet but she could hear the sounds of rushing water, so pure and heavenly. She wanted to see it… the waterfalls so glorious they took her breath away. The colours her eyes had not yet comprehended to even exist… The meadows of wildflowers, glistening in silvers and rich ruby, stretching as far as the eye could see as laughter drifted on the wind. And all lit by the most holy light of all.

It was so close she could taste it. Her being reached for it… stretching itself… If only she could open her eyes and ears and let it finally overwhelm her.

“Kara. Sweetheart. _Please_. We are nearly there!” Mon-El clung desperately to her, feeling his insides contort.

Her body shook, growing even more white and creating horrifying contrast to the red streaks messily dripping down her ivory skin. Droplets hit the floor next to his boots as he ran as gently and as quickly as possible towards the med bay. 

“PLEASE! I NEED MEDICAL STAFF!”

Agents were rushing around, some gasping and letting their hands fly to cover their mouths, others shouting quick instructions to get their best medics here asap.

He rounded the corner and locked eyes with Alex for a moment.

_NO. NOT HER._

He didn’t have the time to process her pained gasp and wide eyes, covering her mouth in horror before she crumbled to the ground, her hands clutching her hair with the base of her palms pressed into her eyes.

It was crude, they way Mon-El released Kara on the table hurriedly. But time was short.

“She’s been poisoned.”

The rooms mechanical and antiseptic smell burned his nose, and he heard them discussing something about clearing her airways. But he was just standing there, unmoving and full of shock.

Injections. Sunlamps. IV Lines.

An oxygen mask was placed over her face as they tried to get Mon-El to move out of the way.

“I’m sorry sir, but I need you to let us do our job. Step back please.”

He didn’t really even hear the instruction, but somewhere in his consciousness it must have resonated, because he felt his body moving back even though it wasn’t really him. He was too busy drifting in the cold of space, his body a mere shell. Floating further away from himself, a strange piece of fabric hit him in the chest and he caught it instinctively. A warm sweater. He pulled it over his body not caring to wipe the blood off his skin, mechanically arranging it to cover himself.

Then the sound of sobbing grabbed him like a hook and brought him hurling back down to Earth. _Alex._

Rushing out into the hallway, knowing he was doing nothing but getting in the way of the already crowded room, Mon-El sunk to the ground next to her. Wrapping Alex up in his arms. They both just collapsed against the wall, and she sobbed as he held her.

Mon-El became stone, finally unable to handle the heartbreak and pain all around him and inside his own heart. He shut it all down. But he gave away his warmth so that Alex could continue to sob into his sweater, trying to erase the images of Kara’s broken and bloody body from her mind.

 

––––––


	13. X Part 5. Handle with care.

 

…

Feral screeches broke the glass of the Med bay, when Kara suddenly awoke in pain, not knowing her own strength was beginning to return to her body and allowing a powerful sound to leave her chest.

_They were attacking her! Piercing her skin and pumping it full of fluid! There were needles and men and…_

Her eyes were unfocussed, coming out of a deep and thick fog, confused as to where she had been moved to and why bright lights were above her. Antiseptic solutions burnt her nose. Everything hurt, RAO how it hurt!

_I need to get out of here! Before…_

Mon-El rushed to her side, pulling a med agent out of the way and gently gripping her face to bring their eyes together.

“Kara? Kara, It’s Mon-El. You’re safe. I'm with you and you are safe. Here at the DEO.”

…

“ _Mon-El?_ ”

She nearly burst into tears. Her face contorted with an unexplainable amount of emotion, brokenness written into her features, mixed with exhilaration, remorse, trust, and utter relief, all pulling her into their storm. She didn’t know if it were really true. It was overwhelming.

But she was dizzy again, and feeling herself float backwards gently as a subtle pressure closed around her. Her eyelids drifted shut and once again she was sent into a dreamless dark.

“Sedative.” The agent muttered. “She needs to heal.”

 

*

 

She was sedated. She needed to rest. To heal. He fetched a basin of warm water and soaked a cloth in it, wiping the dirt and blood gently from her face, and seeing the water turn to reddish brown when he wrung it out. He smoothed it over her ears and down the channel of her neck, before tilting her head towards him gently so that he could reach the other side.

Erasing the red from her creamy skin, he was meticulous, but tender, taking off the layers of dirt and evidence of her horrific ordeal. Mon-El was thankful she was asleep while he worked, her steady breathing reminding him that she was alive. Removing her earrings gently, that had become blotched and stained, he held them in his palm for a moment before placing them down on the table next to him.

The cloth dropped in the water and Mon-El put his head in his hands, inhaling deeply. And then letting his breath rush out between his lips. He kept telling himself that she was alive. But seeing her like that. Like this. He just…

Someone replaced the water quietly, and settled it back next to him. Removing his palms from his face and wiping a slight tear away, he nodded in silent thanks.

He began again, cleaning down the the front of her neck, her chest, and smoothing the cloth down over each of her arms, being careful to avoid sutures and stitches where she had wounds. When enough solar energy had absorbed into her cells, they would heal quickly, but she needed all the help she could get, having arrived to them weaker than a human.

When he was finished running the cloth over her skin to cleanse it, he just looked at her. Sitting. Waiting.

He tucked a piece of matted hair behind her ear, cherishing her soft face.

“I’m so sorry.” Mon-El’s voice cracked. Tears slipped silently down his cheeks into his lap. And he just held her hand as softly as possible. Breathing in. And breathing out.

 

*

 

Alex sat beside him, leaning her head into Maggie’s shoulder and the Detective ran a hand over Alex’s hair. The three sat in the noiseless room, with only the buzz of lights and small breaths of Luna sleeping at their feet floating in the air.

Sitting. Waiting.

 

*

 

At some point exhaustion took over, and Mon-El fell asleep in his chair at an awkward angle. Thankfully, it was dreamless and dull kind of sleep.

He only awoke to the sound of muffled sobs, coming from Alex who had turned her face in to Maggie's jacket, to hide and tuck away.

 

*

 

The nurse informed them that she could no longer administer any sedative, because the needle had broken, unable to pierce Supergirl’s tissue any longer. It was also evidence that her internal injuries were most likely almost fully healed. She would wake in a few hours, and by that time, the most serious of wounds would be nothing but thin lines across her placid skin.

When she awoke, he wanted Alex to be the one Kara connected with first. They were sisters, and had the truest of bonds. He had never seen Alex so rattled, so out of place, and so lost. So he put his hand on her shoulder and whispered quietly to her, something that eluded to love and family and being forever grateful to have a bossy badarse big sister, who was one of the strongest women he had ever met. (It seemed to run in the Danvers family, those strong women).

He needed to distract himself, suddenly the anticipation of Kara coming back to them was daunting. Not knowing how she would react to his utter failure to protect her, how badly effected by trauma she might be, and imagining all the cruel and horrid things she endured that wasn’t shown as live video feed. He shuffled about, knowing he still had a few hours.

It wasn’t coming soon enough, yet it was also coming too quickly. How was he going to deal with everything that had just suddenly happened? One moment they were enjoying a normal Sunday morning, and the next, their entire worlds had collapsed into fear and grief and pain.

Making his way to the door, he wandered out to get some fresh air, with a sharp quiet whistle in Luna’s direction so she would follow. There was a florist nearby. He could get some fresh air, let Luna stretch her legs, and pick up some beautiful blooms for Kara at the same time. It was an impulsive decision, but he hadn’t seen the outside of the DEO in days.

He stopped by the locker room to tear off the clothing that felt like grief, and replaced it with a fresh outfit, convincing himself that he would have time for a shower later. Splashing his face with water, he let it drip down the inside of his shirt and scrubbed his skin until he felt a bit more clean.

Making his way to the exit, Mon-El slipped out of the DEO with Luna at his side.

 

*

 

Mon-El picked up a stick. He made sure no one was watching before he threw it, (an impossible distance by human standards), relishing a moment of normalcy as he blocked the visions and horrors from his mind. Luna bounced and rocketed through the park, without a care in the world.

It would be nice he thought, to be so free of the worlds pain, getting pats from children and even managing to get a sneaky treat from the couple eating lunch together in the park. Luna brought the stick back, but not until she was finished wolfing down a pizza crust that was tossed in her direction. She was clearly pleased with her win when she trotted back up to Mon-El. It almost made him smile.

He was standing in front of one of those local florists, that had lines of colourful and freshly cut flowers in metal buckets, making it easier to pick out just a simple stem, or make extravagant arrangements. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he picked out sunflowers, of course, for their bright sunshine yellow and their solar energy. They were being wrapped gently in brown paper, a white ribbon tied them together, and then they were held out to him.

“Uhm. Hello?”

He stumbled back into the present, unaware the girl was finished and had been holding them out for him to receive for an undefined amount of time. 

“Nervous about a first date?” She chuckled.

“…Uhh… something like that.” He gave her a tilted smile, paying and then wandering slowly back to the DEO.

It was kinda like a first date. He was Anxious. Sweating palms, and thoughts racing around his head about not being good enough. Horrid anticipations of rejection and disappointment filling his heart and mind.

But this was worse…. he already knew and loved her, and to lose her now wasn’t at all like a failed potential romance. It was like he was preparing for his heart to be even more crushed. Was that even possible? When one form of pain squeezes every inch of life out of you, another form of pain comes in and makes it even worse?

He groaned. She was going to hate him. Perhaps even as much as he despised himself.

It took him five long days to find her. She could have been dead. He wasn’t at her side when she needed him most, and he would never forgive himself for that.

But it would be a just punishment for his failure, when she didn’t look at him the same. When her eyes didn’t pour out their familiar love and admiration, their trust and enraptured delight.

He would be there for her now, if she wanted. But it wasn’t ever going to be enough. He had failed. His one job as a man was to protect his love… even if she didn’t need it or want it in most circumstances (which he respected as much as possible). That’s just the way male love and devotion worked. It was deep within his wiring. _Protect the ones you love. Protect the ones you love. Protect the ones you love._ It was a chant within his bones that he had to fight against most days, since it was Supergirl that was his partner and lover. But it was a part of his very being… _Protect the ones you love. Protect the ones you love. Protect the ones you love._

When he walked solemnly into the med bay again, it was quiet, just Alex sitting in her usual spot with a cushion tucked into herself protectively over her lap. She fiddled about, playing nervously with her fingers.

Before he could ask where Winn was, she said that Guardian and Agent Schott were out handling some things, mumbling something about ‘thankfully doesn’t require supers’. His mood had already dropped significantly, but now that Kara could wake up any moment, his heart was thundering in his chest, and he thought he might lose his mind.

“Are those for me?” Alex tried out a joke for size, and her tone was almost there, but not quite enough.

Mon-El realized she meant the flowers, and he let a small breath out his nose - almost a laugh, but not quite, before placing them on the far side of the room.

He joined Alex again. Sitting. Waiting.

 

*

 

She finally began to stir, and both Alex and Mon-El immediately rose from their chairs. Alex rushed to her side, but Mon-El held back, watching from a safe distance, but present enough to be there for Kara.

She was groggy, but somehow knew she was safe, her chest rising with a large breath as she opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like years.

“K…Kara?” Alex was overwhelmed. All her armour fell off in that moment as she locked eyes with her beautiful sister, her spirit expanding with boundless love.

Kara didn’t say anything. She didn’t _need_ to say anything, as Alex leaned down and Kara reached out for her, pressing their foreheads together in a silent moment of relief. For a time, nothing else in the world mattered, their bond flowing with auras of colour and solace between them, and the unspoken language of love enveloping the two sisters. Adoration and calm flowed around them. Serene moments of breathing. While absorbing the presence of the other.

It was precious. And Mon-El felt his heart melt. Perhaps… perhaps she might just survive this after all?

More silent moments passed, Kara’s fingers pressing into her sisters cheek, and Alex brought her palm up to cover them, tears streaming down both their faces.

And then the spell was broken.

“Where’s…?”

Alex understood immediately that the next person she needed to see right away was standing politely behind her, giving her this moment alone.

She was reluctant to let go, but told herself that Kara was home, and that they had all the time in the world to be together in the days to come. She gently brought Kara’s hand away from her face, pressing a quick kiss to it first, and releasing a content sigh with her alleviated soul, before standing aside so that Mon-El was in her line of view.

Her eyes pieced him. Digging straight through his heart and reaching deeper than anyone or anything else could. He was stunned. And didn’t know how to make his body move forward.

Her gravity tugged him towards her, and he felt himself drifting towards where she lay. She just waited, her eyes locked on his as he seemed to float in slow motion across to her.

He didn’t know what to say. What to do. Where to move his hands which were at his sides or where to even begin. Mon-El was moments from breaking down into a mess of sobs and heartache.

But when he reached her side, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him down into a hug, to bury her face in his neck.

He held her in his arms.

And she began to cry.

 

________


	14. X Part 6. Reunited.

He was really here, and that was all she ever wanted in the world was to see him again. Her arms were tightly around his neck and she wasn’t sure she would ever let go. The man in front of her was a balm, soothing her soul and allowing her the safety to finally break down to truely, actually, cry.

She felt Mon-El's strong arms hold her as her heart came loose, embracing the relief and also the horrors of the last week. They poured out, her tears bitter but also cathartic, washing over memories of hopelessness and thoughts that she would never see her friends or family ever again. The suffering at the hands of cruel men, and remembering how she had given up, when all she wanted was to die and be in Rao’s permanent light. Kara remembered waking to see her beautiful and strong sister before her, eyes shining with concern and adoration. And she remembered her helpless cries when she felt so weak, so fragile, and so human.

Letting all the intense emotions rise from within was upheaving, her senses shaken, but she gripped tightly to Mon-El, who was anchoring her to this world with his strength and love. Oh how _wonderful_ it was to be in his arms again. Giving her strength. Feeling hope.

She let herself drift into his warmth, feelings of comfort and grief making her hiccup into him. It was going to be stormy. But she was finally home. Here, with him. She was truely home.

 

…

 

Alex stepped outside for a minute to give Kara the space she needed to pour her heart out, and so she could call Clark, who had returned to Metropolis to take care of his Superman duties. Someone had to keep the world spinning, and the hero knew Kara was in good hands. He was reluctant to leave her at first, but when Lois explained to him that his city needed him, and that his cousin would _want_ him to be out there saving people, instead of moping around waiting for her to wake up, he lifted his chin up and returned. Clark knew he could arrive in a moments notice when Kara was stable and ready to see her family.

The boys seemed to all rustle in at once, James having quickly changed out of his Guardian gear, Winn looking tired but relieved, and Clark looking like he had exhausted himself taking care of those ‘Superman things’. He probably hadn’t slept, throwing himself into what he considered honourable and noble work to make up for not being able to rescue Kara.

J’onn brought up the tail, silently walking behind the others, and Alex wondered if he had been out there posing as Supergirl in order to keep National City safe. She had never thought about it till now… never asked… but his red rimmed eyes and slumped shoulders said a thing or two.

Hushing them immediately, Alex put her hand up for them to stop, and wait. They were already impatient and eager to see their Supergirl, but it wasn’t yet time. Alex slipped quietly back into the room to see if she would have any visitors.

When she entered, Kara had stopped crying, having pulled back and was now looking deeply at Mon-El, whispering quiet words. He put his hand behind her neck and kissed her forehead, savouring a moment with his eyes closed before they both turned to look at Alex.

“Uhm. There’s a few people here who would _really_ like to see you. If you’re up for it.”

“Ofcourse.” She nodded quickly, a slight upturned smile, and Alex was struggling to reconcile how Kara had so much strength barely a half hour after waking up. Usually it took people time to heal, a LONG time, and it was almost unsettling how her Kryptonian genetics just erased the horrors from her body, already allowing her to sit up unscathed, waiting to see her close friends and family.

Mon-El thought about moving aside, as they shuffled in to see Kara, Superman having brought with him a fluffy chocolate coloured rabbit. But she gripped his hand and pulled him even closer, not allowing him to leave her side.

“Kal-El!” Being reunited with her family was special, and warranted the use of his real name. She even smiled, seeing he had brought her a delightful gift.

“Kara.” He smiled back at her, releasing a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, and she let Mon-El go only to wrap her arms tightly around her cousin for a sweet hug, before blindly allowing her hand to find his again.

“Im so glad to see you are okay. This is for you.” He chuckled, handing her the soft toy, which she clutched to her chest while thanking her cousin for the cute gesture.

He then placed a solid hand atop Mon-El’s shoulder, making both his strength and feelings of honour known.

“Welcome back brother.” He nodded firmly, and Mon-El did the same, a seemingly silent conversation taking place between them right in front of her.

Kara looked confusedly between the two men, but the moment was gone as Kal-El turned back to her and welcomed her home with a form of respectful Kryptonian prayer.

_“Est omnia tempus habent. A mori tempus habent, et suis spatiis transeunt ortu. Credere in nobis libertas eligere vitae. Hodie oriri.”_

_…There is a time for everything. A time for dying, and a time for rising. You entrust us with the freedom to choose life. Today we rise._

Kara thanked Kal-El, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before she was promptly interrupted by two bear hugs from her friends.

There were soft words spoken and love and gentle smiles from the group of super friends, their appreciation and thankfulness to have their Supergirl back made obvious with every gesture. Then J’onn’s presence made them part like the sea, and the Martian sat down on the edge of Kara’s cot. The boys took that as their cue to leave, sending their love and promising to check in on their brave and badarse friend, and even teased a welcome home party since they missed her so much. She rolled her eyes at that, any excuse to have a get together with good food and good chats and a few beers… the were just the same as when she left.

But her heart wasn’t all the way there.

J’onn was careful to inform her of all the necessities to put her mind at ease, but leave any other details until she was ready. The group known as X had been put away for good, no one was injured (much) during the rescue, and they were safely out of harms way. He hadn’t let Clark or Mon-El kill anyone, and she was grateful for that, although a part of her almost wished they got what they deserved. She held her head up high to receive the news, squeezing Mon-El’s hand every now and then when she needed to.

“It’s good to have you back Kara. You’re special to all of us.” He spoke in his usual tone, but Kara wondered if J'onn might let a sly tear escape like the rest of the team. He didn’t of course, keeping his calm and sturdy reputation intact. But his love was still there, blindingly obvious to her.

 

*

 

Mon-El and Kara were alone again, and she wanted to rest. Her body was fine, honestly it was better than fine, she could feel her muscles buzzing with life and her powers intact. But it was her heart and mind that were depleted.

She asked Mon-El to help her up, so she could at least get cleaned up and then rest in peace. They weren’t going to release her until tomorrow, even though her wounds were closed and her powers restored.

“Can you… uhm..”

Mon-El put an arm around her giving her something steady and solid to fully sit up and let her legs drag themselves across to dangle over the edge.

“Are you sure Kara? You’ve… had a rough week. … _More_ than a rough week.” He was worried.

“I just… I’d like to feel clean again.” She mumbled at him, and then reached up to pull some of her hair forward to make a point… it stuck together in a huge lump and was an atrocious tangle of knots and blood and who knows what else.

He nodded quickly, a defeated line in his brow.

“Of… of course. I’ll help you over to the showers."

Kara stood on her own two feet for the first time in a long while, a little wobbly, which didn’t make sense because she had full strength back, and could have thrown a truck into space if she wanted to. Maybe it was just the exhaustion and her mind was still catching up to her body.

There were showers next to the training room, and he started to guide her there with an arm supporting a decent amount of her weight, until people began to stare and he glared and growled at them. He.. actually.. _growled_.

The agents wandering around the DEO got the message, and went back to attending to their duties. When the pair were halfway, Kara made Mon-El stop so that she could begin to walk on her own.

“I’m… I’m alright now. You can let me go. I just needed to remember how to walk again.”

His heart cracked. Knowing it meant she wasn’t on her own two feet from the moment she disappeared that day until right now. He reluctantly let go, so that she could find her inner strength.

Kara sucked in a breath, closed her eyes, and began to walk on her own, strong and sure.

Mon-El watched in awe. And then realized he wasn’t following. She turned to him.

“Are you coming?”

“Right. Yeah.” He shuffled up after her and tried not to comment on her ridiculous ability to blow him away.

 

*

 

She stared at the shower. Steam coming off the running water and rising to the roof. She was going to have to take her clothes off, but she wanted them to stay blanketed safely over her body. She didn’t want to pull her sweats down over her hips. Or remove the shirt which kept the world on the outside, and her body covered. 

_DAMMIT KARA._

She hated the feeling of air touching her own body, drifting over her exposed skin. Wrestling with herself, she tried to remind whatever stupid thoughts buzzing around in her brain that this was RIDICULOUS, and there was no reason that she should be reluctant to feel soft and soothing water, cleansing her skin and turning it a delicious warm pink. She loved hot showers.

At least… She used to.

Kara stomped out of the bathroom, unable to do the simplest of tasks. Huffing her way across the room she slammed her fist into a locker, causing the metal to bend and crack, leaving a dent.

“Kara? Are you alright?” Mon-El walked in, puzzled, and trying not to fawn over her with concern because he knew she would pummel him like that locker for it if he did.

“I can’t.” She let out a defeated complaint. Her shoulders drooped, and resentment caused a lump to build in her throat.

“You can’t what?”

“I…I…” She struggled to explain herself. “I just can’t!!”

She huffed, frustrated that he couldn’t understand instantly without her elaborating any further. She silently wished her stupid Kryptonian cells had left at least some visible form of how broken she really was, the open wounds still bleeding, or thick scars running over her body.

At least then she would have an excuse, some explanation.

Hot tears threatened her at the sides of her eyes, prickling, but she just couldn’t bring herself to tell Mon-El that something as simple as taking her clothes off to get in the shower made her want to vomit.

Knowing she looked mostly normal made her tense up and feel hopeless. She was rattled to her core, and when she looked down she expected to see them there… the gashes, the bruises, the evidence of her torture. But she had nothing to show for her pain and she despised that fact. The small white scars where the deeper wounds were… even _they_ were fading quickly… and would probably all be gone within a day.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” He asked again, so gentle and troubled and she wanted to throw something at him. Why couldn’t she communicate this?

“UGH. JUST…. NEVER MIND!” She retreated back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She needed this. Her hair was a twisted mess of knots, and there was dirt and sweat and Rao knows what else seeping into her pores and had been for days. A shower would make her feel better, it would, she would feel clean again and delight in watching her burden washing down the drain. Wouldn’t she?

She felt trapped in this disgusting and stained form. She could never go back to how she was before… before…

_URGH!!!!_

Clenching her fists together, she began slamming one repeatedly against her forehead, arguing with herself and willing herself to have more strength. 

_Just. do. it. Kara._

 

 

——


	15. X Part 7. The scars make us stronger, but healing takes longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A series of scenes that take place moments, and then weeks, and then months later. Things eventually get back to normal. Sort of.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thankyou to @maybetomorrow / @karadanversprince for being crazy amazing and proofreading for me and pointing out my weird language differences. Xo.

Running a comb through her newly clean and damp hair, Kara was exhausted, and began stomping back to her medical bed for some sleep. Mon-El was trailing behind her, not wanting to ask about her earlier outburst, and she didn’t want to answer if he did. She could feel him mulling about nervously behind her, even without turning around to face him. Erratic heartbeat, shallow breaths, and light footfalls. And he was trying _, really trying_ to give her space but also be there for her and be anything and everything she wanted or needed. He wanted to let her be strong, but he also wanted to be her strength. She could feel the tension pulling him in multiple directions with the pressure he was putting on himself.

Eventually she couldn’t take it anymore and spun around.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” He looked up at her, ready to obey and be at her command. It was painful.

“That!” She spoke forcefully, but it wasn’t angry, it was gentle and sympathetic, the line in her brow showing.

He continued to give her a questioning look, and Kara sighed.

“Mon-El. I don’t blame you. There is nothing you could have done, and there is no way you could have known, and I don’t blame you. It’s not your job to protect me and you know how grateful I am that you give me the freedom to be both Supergirl _and_ Kara.”

“I… you…”

“Mon-El.” She held out her hand to him, hoping he would come forward and join her. He did, taking it lightly, and they walked together back to the med bay.

Plonking herself down, she was more tired than she could possibly imagine, and horribly drained from so many emotions. She grabbed Mocha, the soft toy Kal-El had given her, which she had affectionately named in secret, and held it between her arms that were crossed over her chest. Shuffling over, she made room for Mon-El, and nodded at the space for him to join her.

He pulled off his boots and then flicked off the light, awkwardly find his way into a comfortable position next to Kara. His body was was tense, but when she let her head settle on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing, all was right with the world again. The weight of her melting in to him, it calmed his mind and made him realize they were in this together.

Out in the hall, Dana quietly walked up to the door and unhooked Luna’s leash, having taken her out of the DEO for a while. The pup was well looked-after here and a part of the team, adored and cherished by many.

The little blue-grey dog trotted up to them, jumping up to settle herself at the end of the bed between their feet, curling up and wanting to be close.

It was almost like being at home. The three of them here, with the steady breathing and quiet affection – calm and still and ordinary.

 

********************

 

She noticed Mon-El had become extremely sensitive to criticism, snapping at Winn whenever he suggested a constructive way to tackle an opponent, a quicker route to take, or basically any instruction that Mon-El hadn’t thought of first. She hadn’t recognized it until now, but his self esteem was crushed. It was as if he was still blaming himself, for something that was never within his control to prevent.

A feeling of weakness struck down through her body, twisting her up. How much had these people taken from them? And only in a matter of days?

They were going to have to talk about this more. She was trying to avoid it, scooting around the problem as if nothing had ever happened, but it wasn’t working. She was going to have to have the guts to face this thing head on, like she did with everything else, and dive straight in without fear. They were going to confront what had happened, and let it make them stronger.

 

********************

 

It was nice to be doing something normal, cooking dinner for Mon-El for the first time since she had returned back to their apartment.

Mon-El was going to make them some drinks, and pulled an elaborate bottle from the top shelf.  Kara’s eyes widened as she realized that she had no idea he actually had real alcohol stashed in their house.

“How long has that been there?” She asked curiously, a teasing smile apparent in her tone.

“A while, actually. It's un-opened. I was saving it for a special occasion.” He leaned in and kissed her gently, savouring a moment against her lips, before she turned her attention back to the countertop and what she was doing. “I think this counts.” He smiled again, leaning in for another kiss, politely placed on her cheek this time, since that’s all he could reach while she focused on the ingredients in front of her.

The Daxamite reached up for a few glasses and spun around to put them down where he could pour them some drinks.

“Would you mind just leaning over and grabbing some ice for these?” He asked gently, unscrewing the top and then looking up at her when she didn’t answer.

“Kara?”

She was stock still, staring at the knife in her hands and the food she was cutting, and suddenly letting a desperate sound of pain rise from her chest, bursting into tears.

“Shit.”

Mon-El rushed to wrap her in his arms, grabbing her wrist gently so that she would release the knife gripped tightly in her hand.

“Kara, it’s alright. Let go, I’m here… you’re alright.”

The knife clattered to the floor with a loud crash when she finally released it, and turned around to tuck herself into Mon-El’s chest, sobbing into his shirt.

 

 

********************

 

Mon-El spotted J’onn reading something on a tablet, and clenched his fists together.

“J’onn. Where are they?! Or more specifically, _HIM_. I’m going to rip his throat out and KILL THE BASTARD!” He rushed forward, coming right up to the Martian’s face.

Kara had finally opened up and shared a few of the more gruesome details of her capture. Her weakness as clothes were ripped from her body and leaving her hopelessly vulnerable. Mon-El was livid. 

“They’ve been dealt with."  J'onn calmly replied, just like he did every other day, dismissing him with a wave of his hand and continued reading.

“ _J’onn!_ ” Mon-El growled, seething with his own rage. It was his poison. 

“Mon-El, I’ve taken care of it, and that’s all you need to know. You can ask me day after day, week after week, and nothing will change. Let it go. Live your life. Kara is getting on just fine…"

He pointed to Supergirl who had bounced into the DEO with a familiar spring in her step, ready to take on some low life run of the mill criminals. The familiar sunshine smile and eagerness had her drifting through the other agents, happily ready for some good ol’ superhero stuff.

“UGH!” Mon-El grunted. “She’s _not_ fine. She looks fine, because she’s strong and beautiful and resilient and determined. But what they DID to her, J’onn. I thought you understood.” He shook his head, clenching his jaw tightly shut and trying not to make any more of a scene.

“Revenge isn’t justice Mon-El. And I know you know that. You’ve been with Kara what… two years now? Three? You know what morals are, I’ve seen it. I know it, you know it, Kara knows it. Now let it go… live you life… like she is. She might not be ‘fine’ but she will be… she wants to be. Accept what happened, embrace it, just like she is, and let it all go.”

 

********************

 

The pair were just finishing up evacuating a building, when a man who was in shock wasn’t paying any attention to where he was going. He was clearly distressed, trying to make sense of nearly dying in a partially collapsed building, when he wandered too far out onto the road, and was now in the path of oncoming traffic. More specifically, a large truck.

“Supergirl!” Mon-El shouted at her from above. How had she not noticed? Surely she would notice now, mere seconds away from letting him be struck down in the middle of the street.

When he finally had her attention, he saw her turn around, looking at the man and stopping dead still. Like her body just wouldn’t move.

“SHIT.” He was busy clearing the top floor of the last remaining people, and had to jump down awkwardly with 3 people in his arms, accidentally dropping a woman into the concrete a little bit, but she would be fine, a broken arm at most, and that would heal, unlike falling 6 stories or being run over by a tanker.

Kara just stood there. She couldn’t move. He looked like _him._

Valor swooped in at the last second to pull the man out of the way, calling medics over to help the poor guy deal with the shock, which was causing his body and mind to become an incoherent mess.

Mon-El didn’t have time to help Kara right now, rocketing back up to the last of the people and bringing them beyond the evacuation barrier, as more chunks of the building started falling off. No one knew if it the rest of it would really fall, but the structural damage was intense, and any moment it could crumble.

When they arrived home, Valor and Supergirl pulled off their suits, and Mon-El reached for a glass of water, handing it to Kara.

“Are you alright? What happened out there?”

She felt like a slug wandering around in clothing, embarrassed and loathing herself. This was disgusting. SHE was disgusting. And she was weak and pathetic and couldn’t even handle emotions properly. What was _wrong_ with her, UGH. She was meant to be saving people, but she couldn’t even do that, she just about let a man be killed by a truck because she couldn’t stop the flashbacks and feelings and RAO those _feelings_. They were so wretched. 

She just wanted to be steel again. To be whole again.

“Kara?”

She sat in a chair, staring at her suit which she had chucked in a huff on the table in front of her.

“I’m not a super anything anymore.” She mumbled, clearly upset with herself.

“You are, Kara.”

“But––"

“You dedicate your life to helping other people. You’re brilliant and strong and kind and full of unquenchable fire. You’re a superhero and a super person, a supermentor, a superfriend… a super sister, a super reporter, and a super blobber, and don’t even get me started on the supersex.”

“But we haven’t even had––"

“Uhp puhp puhp! Everything you do is amazing, before what happened, and after what happened, and you will continue to be an amazing person and superhero. Because that is who you are Kara. You can’t help yourself. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Don’t let them win. You are incredible, both as Supergirl and as Kara."

She chewed the inside of her cheek. Contemplating.

“But––"

“NO butts Missy!” He waggled his finger at her, a gesture he had learned from Beyoncé that always made her giggle.

“FINE. Fine. I’m sorry. I just had. One of those…those _moments_. He… he looked like him. The one that… you know.” She brushed it off, trying to dismiss it.

Mon-El slammed his jaw shut. The mere thought of it made him sick and he hated that months later it still had so much power over her.

“We will get through this. Together. We have to accept what happened, not avoid it, and then let it go.” His eyes pierced her deeply, repeating J’onn’s wisdom which he knew to be something Kara was already doing naturally. But he reminded her anyway. More so to remind himself.

She sighed.

“Come here.” She made him walk over to her and then dragged him down into the chair adjacent to hers, before pulling herself over to straddle his lap. Twisting her arms around his neck, she stared at him a long moment, the deep comet blue of her eyes keeping him entirely enraptured.

“Together.” She affirmed, before wrapping her lips up in his.

 

********************

 

They were in bed together, and he ran his hand up underneath her shirt, smoothing it over her waist up to her ribs when she suddenly gripped it, crushing his knuckles and then releasing them with a gasp.

“Mon-El I’m sorry!”

He stroked her cheek gently, worried for her.

“Kara, it’s okay. _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t….”

He didn’t really know what to say. His heart lurched seeing the damage present in her eyes and movements. She had been home a while now, and they hadn’t had sex in months, even when the final scars faded from her skin, her Kryptonian cells leaving it pristine and supple, some of the damage remained. It was invisible, with not a single mark on her, but Kara was going to take a lot longer to heal than her body.

He wasn’t upset with her, not at all, he understood her sudden abhorrence for physical touch… in some forms anyway. It was erratic at best, but she still loved to cuddle, and they spent most of their time now just holding each other, safe and warm wrapped up each others arms.

Mon-El just couldn’t explain the heavy pull he felt seeing her like this… seeing her carry damage that someone else’s hands did to her. He was gentler with her these days. Quieter. Every time his touch become more than feather light, something in her snapped and she twisted out of his grip in fear.

Feeling the sudden need to reassure her, he stroked her hair, intending on letting her know that he wasn’t disappointed or upset in her not being able to be… together as completely and passionately as they used to.

“Hey. I’m here. This is all I want Kara. This is enough.” He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss to it, snuggling down laying on his side facing her, and she mirrored him by laying on her side facing him. She pulled her lip in at the side, biting down on it and still feeling slightly nervous, but he just lightly pulled her across the sheet towards his chest. She tucked herself into him and let his scent relax her muscles.

Kara smoothed one of her legs in between both of his to intertwine them, just wanting to be close, and to be held.

“Mon-El?” She mumbled into his chest, feeling the heat radiate through his shirt.

“Yeah?”

“You… you know that I don’t… don’t blame you right? That I love you.”

He kissed the top of her head, and smoothed her hair down, feeling her breath wash across his collar. His heart stabbed a little.

“I know.” He tightened his grip around her, letting the realness of her presence calm him and sooth his soul. She had told him many times.

He exhaled.

“You’re everything to me Kara. I love you more than I can bear. And I wasn’t there when you needed me most and…. it… it _hurts_ Kara. I know you don’t blame me but… I. I blame myself.”

“You never could have known. Please Mon-El, I know that I… need to heal, that things are still… hard. But you need to heal too. You came for me. You did everything you could and you _saved_ me. We are here now. Together. …I don’t want to let the past ruin us. It takes time to get over, I know that, but we will get past this, Mon-El.

She was so strong. Gods she’s was strong. He didn’t know how she managed to be so pure. So resilient. Even in her weakness she knew this wasn’t where she wanted to stay. There was trauma, but there was hope. There was failure, but there was forgiveness. There was agony, but there was love.

Kara had so much faith that they would be okay in the end. She understood that they couldn’t change what had happened, and instead of running away from it she chose to accept it. She let it flood her body with tears until she had none left. She let the pain come in waves and sob until it faded out again. She let the hurts overwhelm her, and in doing so released them, little by little every single day.

She was healing. 

 

********************

 

Another month passed, and they tried again. But at some point she became still and screwed her eyes tightly shut, a tiny whimper leaving her chest.

“Hey, it’s me. It’s okay, you’re okay.” He tried to soothe her, rolling off of Kara and gripping her wrists lightly in the hopes that she would come back to the present. He entangled her hand with two of his, placing his lips to the tops of her fingers, and speaking quietly to her.  When she became calm, she rolled away from him, ripping her hand out of his grasp and taking the sheets with her, to wrap herself up in a cocoon, and leave him to stare at her back. She felt so ashamed. That she couldn’t even give the simplest of pleasures to her partner.

He rubbed her shoulder and continued to comfort her, being understanding and thoughtful and gentle. He wasn’t really sure how to alleviate her pain. But he was here, and he loved her.

She rolled back towards him and curled into his chest, crying. She wanted to, she did. But when his body covered hers she kept feeling those.. those _things,_ the violation gripping her stomach and unravelling it in sickening waves. She sobbed in his arms until she fell asleep, two protective layers of fabric between their bodies.

 

********************

 

She was arguing with J’onn again, about him wanting her to take backup.

“I’ve been going out there on my own for MONTHS, and if we count before that 'big-and-terrible-day-no-one-wants-to-talk-about', YEARS. I’ve been protecting this City for YEARS, J’ONN!”

“Please, we would all just feel a little better knowing you had someone with you. Take Mon-El. I’m not ordering you, but please just consider it?”

“I DON’T NEED A BABY SITTER. THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF.”

“She’s right.” Mon-El spoke up as he crossed the room.

“EXCUSE ME?” Kara and J’onn both gawked at him at the same time, thinking if anyone was going to beg Kara not to go out alone it would be him.

“She’s got a handle on this. She’s Supergirl.” he shrugged. “I believe in her. I trust her. And if she needs help any of us can be there in a moment's notice. Right?” He looked at J’onn and then continued. “You’re the one telling me to move on with my life, J’onn. To not let this thing keep effecting us. How about you do the same?” He challenged, but it was polite, as far as male egos went anyway.

Kara had calmed down significantly, although the thought of her needing to call someone in for help still kind of offended her.

“Right. I can. On comms.” She nodded quickly, eager to be let loose and earn back the faith she used to have in the eyes of everyone here.

The two Supers looked at the Martian expectantly.

“Fine.” he relinquished, admitting his protective drive might have been a little over active recently.

“Go get em, Supergirl.”

 

––––––––


	16. Sun Kissed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later.
> 
>  Time passes. Hearts heal. Strength returns. Mon-El is back to his cheeky self. And Kara, well… you’ll see. ;). 
> 
> (For those that didn’t read the X plot arc, this works as a stand alone fluff piece. But if you did. This takes place a while after.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHEESY SWEET FLUFF MY FRIENDS. HAVE SOME KARAMEL CANDY FLOSS. 
> 
> P.s Im sure you noticed the quadruple meaning, but just incase you didn’t… I want you to think about the title of the chapter. ‘Sun Kissed’ Yes. Im a sucker for all these references. I will go down with this ship. That is all.

His arms were wrapped around her, drifting over the silk of her skin, holding round her middle, and feeling just the slightest brush of her breast against his hand. Her back was pressed into his chest, warm and close, and her breathing was steady. Kara’s lungs expanded more as she drifted out of sleep, inhaling deeply as she awoke. She brought a hand up to place it over Mon-El’s, caressing it lightly for a few long seconds.

She turned her head over her shoulder to kiss him, gently taking his lips with hers, savouring his taste of spiced wine, and the soft touches of his tongue. He turned her towards him so that she was laying on her back, making it easier to lean down and fit their lips together perfectly.

Drinking deep of his love, Kara eventually pulled back to look at him. It was a lazy Sunday… nearly 10am, and sunlight streamed in kissing her face. It set a warm halo on the side of Mon-El’s cheek, which lit up his sly grin.

Closing her eyes, she felt herself lean into the sunlight, drawing in the power and purity of its touch, breathing it all it in. She then lightly stoked Mon-El’s jaw with her thumb, before slipping from the warmth of the bed and reaching for a robe.

She padded lightly across the room, drifting into the bathroom and intending to take a shower, to wash her knotted and gloriously messy hair. She was thoroughly unkempt from the nights activities, and figured conditioner was in order if she had any hope of tidying her long tresses.

Steam filled her senses as she turned the shower on, adoring the gentle rush of hot water against her skin. Hearing the bathroom door open again from behind her, she smirked, knowing he was _three… two… one…_

“Hi.” Mon-El whispered, slipping his hands around her waist from behind, and learning over her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

“We are NOT having sex in the shower!” She chastised, turning around to bring her eyebrow up teasingly, and settle a fierce ‘no’ look on her face.

“Oh?” he chuckled. “Is _that_ what you think I’m here for…” He joked, his grin spreading wide over his features.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but was happy to continue the banter.

“Oh please. You’re a _Daxamite_.” She rolled her eyes.

They laughed a little at that… it no longer had the same sting that it once did all those years ago, and was a personal joke between them.

“Fair enough.” He kissed her again through her giggles, but gently, avoiding the passion that might actually lead to the breaking of something. They had spent enough on house repairs as it was, and seriously, he wasn’t just working to pay for the holes in walls and broken furniture. Having two-and-a-half supers under one roof was rather expensive when it came to household maintenance, he had to admit. He was secretly saving up to take her on a vacation to Paris City… the City of Love apparently.

He then turned her around again, facing away from him, much to her surprise, and began to wash her hair. Pouring a handful of peach coloured shampoo in one hand, it was delightfully citrus, a mix of fresh grapefruit and something sweet. He was gloriously tender and caring, running his fingers through the knots and working up a lather as she closed her eyes and let the tropical scent take her to another world. It was wonderful.

Passing her the conditioner, Mon-El reached for his own bar of soap, a gift from Kara which he knew she must like the scent off. It had hints of mint and lemon, and was deliciously refreshing.

And so the pair simply enjoyed being together, while doing something simple and ordinary.

Kara ran her face under the water, leaning back with her eyes closed as she rinsed out her long beautiful hair, sweeping down against her spine and soft skin, and Mon-El gulped, controlling himself. He rolled his eyes at the sparks in his belly, knowing she wouldn’t see. Gods she was his weakness. But he was more than satisfied from a long night of lovemaking, and feeling entirely whole.

Quickly rinsing his own hair, he shoved her slightly, jokingly.

“Stop hogging the hot water!” He gripped her waist again and tried to move her a little to the side gently, but she wouldn’t budge. A small laugh got caught in her throat, and she looked at him with a sparkle of challenge in her eye.

Mon-El narrowed his own stormy orbs, a glint of mischief in them. He then leaned forward and kissed her deeply until she got lost, losing her grip on reality slightly, which allowed him to guide her backwards until she was out of the path of the running water and he was under it.

“HEY!” she slapped his shoulder lightly. And he just winked.

Rinsing himself off quickly, he allowed her back under the hot water, letting himself out of the shower and waiting for her to wash the rest of her hair out. Pulling a cold towel from the cabinet for himself, he heard her shut the water off and passed her the warm towel from the heated rail.

He ruffled up his hair, drying it, and looking like a surfer fresh from a tv ad commercial.

”Life isn’t an audition for _Bondi Beach_ , you know.” She chuckled, watching the water drip off his muscled chest, and a confused puppy look adorn his features.

“What’s Bondi Beach?” He questioned.

“Never mind. I don’t want you getting any ideas.” (And he would have _loved_ some of those ideas…)

 

*

 

The smell of pancakes and home and coffee wafted to her when she walked in, crisp clothes and newly blow-dried hair, falling in soft waves past her shoulders.

“MMMMmmm. That’s smells really good!”

He spun around in his apron, handing her a mug with coffee just how she liked it, milk and sugar, with a dash of cinnamon.

“So I was thinking…” He began…

“Oh dear… should I be worried?”

“Hey!”

“Sorry. Continue.” She smiled into her cup as she took a sip of the hot liquid.

“Well. Uhm.. It’s our day off. And after breakfast, I was thinking maybe we could… go on our first flight together? I mean. I know we go out all the time for missions and stuff, out in the field. But I mean. Just for the enjoyment of it.”

“Like a date?”

“Yeah, like a date.”

“You mean like, using superpowers for normal human things instead of superhero things?” She teased, trying to hide her sly smile in her mug as she took another sip of coffee. It was a brilliant idea and she knew it.

“Oh come on…. break the rules.. live a little! It’s not like most people can say they spent their afternoon going _flying_ with the love of their life. At least not in the same sense that we can.”

He looked so adorable, like he thought she might actually say no.

She grinned.

“Who should we get to pup-sit Luna?”

“YESSSSS!!!!” Mon-El made a fist pump, excitement building in his chest before he answered her question. “Oh and _ALEX_ , definitely Alex.”

Kara turned to the sweet dog and reached down to give her soft ears a scratch while she talked.

“Oh yes… that’s right. The last time we let you stay with James, he took you superhero-ing… and got in BIG trouble didn’t he!” She talked sweetly, and Luna wagged her tail.

James and Winn were looking after Luna when they got a ping about a robbery. Knowing it was sort of an anniversary for Kara and Mon-El, and a romantic dinner date or something, they didn’t call. Winn being confident in his technological creation, thought it would be a great idea to take a side kick on their little mission. Unfortunately, James doesn’t speak the Old Daxamite Tongue, and had no way of stopping the dog from huffing and puffing and barking the house down. Literally.

 

*

 

Kara wiped a spot of caramel and cream from the edge of his mouth with her finger, slowly bringing it between her lips to lick it off, as she dragged it across her tongue tantalisingly slow and smooth.

Mon-El’s eyes widened a little bit.

“I’m not sure which was more enjoyable. Pancakes… or seeing _that_.”

“MON-EL!”

“Oh as IF you didn’t do that on purpose. You _know_ you are my weakness.”

Kara shrugged. “True. I was just checking.” She smirked and hopped up from the couch, taking their empty plates with her to the kitchen. A knock at the door came and it would be Alex, ready to take Luna off their hands for the day.

Her sister was glowing when Kara opened the door, and Luna rushed forward to greet ‘Auntie Alex’.

“Wait your turn, Luna!” Kara got there first, and enveloped her sister up in a big hug, pulling her in through the door and closing it with her foot.

“Woah! Hey there Sis! It’s not like I don’t see you _every_ day… ” Alex nodded at Mon-El across the room to greet him, still trapped in Kara’s arms. Letting go, the blonde skipped over to the kitchen again. 

“Did you want some pancakes Alex? We have left-overs. Sorry they may be a little cold by now.”

“No, that’s alright. Coffee smells good though, I’ll have a quick cup with you if that’s cool?”

“Ofcourse!” Kara pulled a mug out for Alex, pouring her a nice dark coffee, bitter and black. She didn’t understand it herself, but it was how her sister liked it.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

“So how's Maggie?”

“Uhm.” Alex beamed, barely able to contain herself.

“OH MY GOSH SPILL. NOW.” Kara gripped her sisters arm, more than ready for some form of exciting news.

Mon-El just watched the two fangirl over whispers and giggles, and called Luna over to the couch to pull her into his lap, giving the other two a bit of time together. He just watched the conversation unfold in front of him.

“I.. I think we should probably tell you all together. Just. Yeah. Please? Just wait Kara! I _WILL_ tell you. But Maggie needs to be with me when I tell you.”

“OH MY GOSH SHE DIDN’T!” Kara was on the verge of squealing.

“SHHHHH!!! Kara! You’re not allowed to guess! Maggie will kill me!!”

“Fine. Fine. I don’t know anything. Not a thing. I mean, I can totally guess and I totally know, but I don’t know anything. Promise.” She made a ‘zip’ gesture over her lips while trying to restrain herself.

“You’re a little pain in my neck, you know that?” Alex rolled her eyes.

“But you love me anyway!”

“Yeah. I do… what is wrong with me?” Alex made an ‘ugh, gross’ face, but it was all in good fun.

Kara shoved Alex a little too hard and the brunette nearly fell off her stool.

“OH shoot! Sorry… that wasn’t on purpose I promise!” Her hand came up over her mouth to stifle a laugh, but Alex was used to it by now.

It was nice to see them so happy. Everyone was moving on, and things were just going… really well. It just somehow felt so right. Mon-El felt like Earth really was meant to be his home. Like this was his real family, and he was in exactly the right place and moment. It made his heart expand.

He was thankful to be here, to have crash-landed in an epic stroke of luck, and be found by the most incredible people he has ever known.

The Daxamite leaned back into the couch, and just took it all in.

 

*

 

“You ready?”

The pair held hands, deciding they’d better go in their supersuits incase they were spotted, or were suddenly needed.. which knowing their luck with romantic outings, was bound to happen.

Luna was with Alex, the dishes were all done, and all that was left was for them to just… step off the edge.

“Totally ready. More than ready. Race you to the mountains and back ready.” Mon-El was keen, enthusiasm bubbling up in his body, and he wasn’t sure if it was adrenaline or just his uncontrollable feelings for the Kryptonian beside him.

“Oh I don’t think you are up for a race just yet Mr.” She beamed, gripping his hand and gliding out the window, taking him with her. He was caught of guard for a second, and wasn’t quite in sync with her, his arm extending and nearly falling out the window as she tugged on it.

She just laughed at him as they ascended into the sky.

“I thought you said you were ready?!” Her uncontrolled laughter filled him with joy, even if it was at his own expense.

“Sorry your highness, not all of us are as graceful as you.” He scrunched his face up at her.

“Come on you goof.”

They continued their ascent, high into the atmosphere as the buildings below became tiny toylike things, barely visible and seemingly unreal. The air became quieter and cooler the higher up they went, smoothing against their skin, and a familiar rush of power surged through the both of them. They continued until they were nearly at the edge of space, rays of solar energy dancing down Kara’s arms and absorbing into Mon-El’s taut frame. It was thrilling. And yet entirely peaceful.

And then they floated, just hovering in the middle of no-where, soaking up the content feelings of bliss.

She drifted over to him, her cape gliding in a grand and dazzling whoosh as she gripped him, and kissed him. It was amazing.

“What was that for?” He felt a little starstruck, seeing Kara’s brilliant smile and slight blush. She shrugged. 

“For luck.” She let him go and leaned back, staring up into space, and drawing in a deep breath.

He mirrored her, tipping backwards and allowing the eternal sights above to capture him with wonder.

“Have you ever done a free fall?” Kara asked Mon-El, eager to show him her world and the things she could now share with him.

“A what?”

“A free fall. You just… fall. It’s amazing! Like this!” She let herself go, switching off the force keeping her fixed the air. She only did it for a few moments before floating back up to him so  he could join her.

“Want to give it a go?”

“Um, of course!”

“Okay okay… Three…”

“Two…”

“ONE”. They spoke the last word together, letting air rush past them as they fell backwards, plummeting down toward the earth.

They continued to fall… and fall… and fall… with only the sound of wind in their ears, and feelings of euphoria coursing through them with the sheer velocity in which they dropped. The sunlight chased them, the two figures descending swiftly, falling for miles and no where within view of the world. Sky flooded around them, effortless and fluid and smooth. They were thriving.

It was like a dreamland, with just him and Kara in it, surging air creating a slight heat against his suit, and only the huge endless blue above him. He felt connected to the world. Infinite.

They slowed as they got closer to Earth, turning over to see the wide expanse of ocean, and drifting high above the city.

“What a RUSH!” Mon-El was elated.

“Told you.” Kara smiled gently, pleased to have shared such a moment with him.

He saw her tilt her head to the side a little, as if catching something on the wind.

“Kara what is it?”

“…Sirens.”

“After you, Supergirl.” He gestured for her to lead the way, watching her take off towards the sound. He needed a moment to collect himself, containing the high, before switching into action and adorning his persona as Valor.

And then just like always, he followed.

 

____


End file.
